Our Crazy Life: Second Year
by A-Girl-of-Dark-Angels
Summary: Ellie, Natalie, Ella, Georgia, Phebe and Tamara are heading towards their Second year of Hogwarts. Now if only people would stop dropping like corpses, they would have a normal year...Oooh! New Friends! Still suck at summerys. Squeal to Our Crazy Life: First Year. The picture is what Phebe looks like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...I'm alive, and my Christmas was normal...which is unusual.**

**So! Second year...**

**Okay, I'm not very good with intro's...as you can see...**

**So I'm just going to let you read the story now...ignore this message.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...that right belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Flourish and Blotts**

"Dad! Get off your ass and let's go! I'm meeting my friends at Diagon Ally!" Ellie shouted, her brown hair spiking up in odd angles on one side while the other was straight. She was getting ready to go to Diagon Ally with her father, Charles, and her spectacle wearing sister Yohanna.

They were about to use the Floo network, if it wasn't for her father fiddling around, trying to find his glasses.

"They're on your head, for God's sake!" Ellie and Yohanna screamed at him. Charles slowly reached up to his head, _and there it was_. An embarrassed look crossed his face.

"Great! Now move it! We need to get our supplies!" Yohanna said. Grabbing her and her sister's letters containing the list of school supplies, they headed towards their fireplace.

"Diagon Ally" Yohanna said, throwing a green powder to her feet. She went up in green flames and disappeared.

_'If only she died in those flames'_ Ellie sighed mentally, disappointed. She walked up to her fire fireplace and repeated what her sister had done.

"Diagon Ally!" Ellie said. She suddenly appeared at her destination. In front of her were various shops and people bustling everywhere. Ellie turned to her father.

"I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts after I find them. See ya" Ellie told her father. She ran past many people, some of them were people from her school while others were random shoppers. Soon she was at her destination, Eeylops Owl Emporium. She saw Georgia, Phebe, Natalie, Tamara and Ella looking at a black cat with a white strip on its back, making it look remarkably like a skunk.

Ellie snuck up behind Georgia, and pounced on to her back. "Hi!" She said. Georgia, not realising it was her friend, did the most natural thing she could do. She flipped Ellie over her shoulder and pinned her to the floor. Ellie let out a cry of pain.

"Don't touch" She said. Then she looked down at who she had pinned. Seeing that it was Ellie, she let her go.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else" She apologised, scratching her neck sheepishly. Ellie got up from the ground. She stared at Georgia in disbelief, and then dropped it. She shrugged her shoulders. She should have expected that reaction…

Suddenly a female employee came up to them and asked them to leave the store. They walked out with their heads slightly lower than normal.

"Want to get some ice cream before we grab our books?" Ella asked, pointing towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They nodded eagerly. Who wouldn't want ice cream? They pulled out their money and paid for them.

They walked all the way to Flourish and Blotts, where there was a large line out the front. Ellie's eyes brightened. Outside the store was a banner stretching across the upper windows_. 'GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30'_

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" She squealed, running towards to crowd. The others looked at her running towards to crowd with dumbfounded looks. This was not Ellie… they knew that she loved books from the bottom of her heart, but she never complimented the author or gave them credit for their writing skills. They followed after her.

Ellie had pushed through the crowd and had managed to get in the store, the girls soon following after her.

A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies... Don't push, there... Mind the books, now..." A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. Ellie looked at him dreamily, along with another young lady next to her who had brown hair. She looked to be a first year.

The other girls rolled their eyes; each grabbing a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2,_ from the book shelves_. _Tamara grabbing two, in case Ellie forgot to buy hers.

Over in the corner, stands Yohanna, holding one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books in her hands, seeming to be sneering at the books in her hands; muttering about charms and blonde idiots. But Ellie did not notice her, too busy staring at Lockhart.

The girls saw Harry come into the shop with Hermione and Ron. They were with the Weasley family. The twins spotted Yohanna by the upper railing of the store and immediately rushed over to her, either to _hopefully hex her,_ or ask her how and why she was violently sneering at a book and the author of said book at the same time.

Suddenly Gilderoy Lockhart came back into view, catching everyone's attention, he was seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Natalie, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet-" "Who cares!" Georgia cut him off, rubbing her foot where the photographer had stepped on it. She looked like she wanted to punch him. Gilderoy Lockhart heard her. He looked up. He saw Georgia and her friends, Ellie standing slightly in front of them, but he saw Harry a metre away from them. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry blushed as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasley's and the girls. "Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page" When Lockhart finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry looked like he was trying to slide back over to the Weasley's, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography - which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again.

"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September; I will be taking up the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd cheered and clapped. Ellie was beaming widely. Lockhart was going to be their teacher! She turned to her friends, wishing for them to share her excitement. But when she saw their down cast looks, her face fell.

"What wrong?" Ellie asked them, not understanding what was wrong with her friends. It was _Gilderoy Lockhart_ for Christ sake! Who wouldn't be excited?

"We have HIM as our teacher!" they shouted at her. Just one look at the man and they despised him. And that was almost impossible for Tamara! She likes everyone! Ellie was rather surprised when she ended up in Ravenclaw, rather then Hufflepuff

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, dumbfounded. They looked at her. "Everything!" they shouted at her again.

"His hairs stupid" Phebe said, putting up a finger

"His voice is stupid" Natalie said. Phebe put up another finger.

"He's full of himself" Tamara said. Another finger went up.

"He looks like a paedophile" Georgia said. Four fingers now.

"He's basically just a glorified journal writer!" Ella shouted in her face. Phebe put up the last finger, her face morphing into fury.

"That is what's wrong with him!" They yelled at her, finally catching the attention of everyone in the shop. Georgia shouted at them "Oh, go eat a Toad!" they dragged Ellie into line to get their books from Lockhart.

When they finally reached him, Georgia said "You're tacky and I hate you, don't you dare sign them" He looked so shocked that, he just absentmindedly handed her the books. She dragged Ellie away from the table with the girls.

They were about to exit the shop when they saw Harry with a red headed girl.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to a red headed girl, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own-" "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice the girls had no trouble recognizing. Looking up, they came face-to-face Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page" "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said the red haired girl; the girls were now assuming that she was a Weasley. She was glaring at Malfoy. "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. The girl turned scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you" said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" "Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley" retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those" Ron went as red as the girl. Georgia and Ellie started to growl in the back of their throats.

Ron dropped his books into the girl's cauldron, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket. "Ron!" said a man with red hair; the girls noticed that he looked remarkably like Ron and the girl, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside" "Well, well, well-Arthur Weasley" It was older version Malfoy.

"Shit, there are two of them!" Georgia said to the girls. They snickered quietly.

He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way. "Lucius," said Mr Weasley, nodding coldly. "Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr Malfoy. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you over-time?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not," Mr Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Mr Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said. "Clearly," said Mr Malfoy, his pale eyes straying over to two people, who looked like Hermione, who were watching apprehensively.

"The company you keep, Weasley... And I thought your family could sink no lower-"There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr Weasley had thrown himself at Mr Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George, Ellie's sister eagerly looked over the railing next to them; A plump woman who they assumed was Mrs Weasley; was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!" while Georgia and Ellie were shouting "Fight! Fight!" "Go for his balls!"

The crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all, "Break it up, there, gents, break it up-"Hagrid had walked toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy apart.

Mr Weasley had a cut lip and Mr Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopaedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice. "Here, girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you-" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that-no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter-bad blood, that's what it is-come on now-let's get outta here. "The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it.

"Well, that was entertaining" Ellie said, chuckling behind her hand. The others burst into laughter. They walked out of the shop and headed towards the other shops to buy their things, after saying goodbye to the twins, Yohanna caught up to the group of friends and began to slowly trail behind them, _like a ninja_.

* * *

**Well...first chapters over...**

**Ok...is anyone a fan of Teen Wolf...**

**If you are... You obviously love Stiles...and Derek...for they are sexy and Awesome.**

**If you have not...You have no life...**

**As you can see, I am an awkward person...don't expect much from me in a message.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can see...I updated twice in one day.**

**I'll update again tomorrow.**

**As I said before... I am Awkward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Harry 'Boy-Who-Lived' Potter**

**Excited Slytherins and Flying cars**

The end of the summer vacation came quickly. Soon it was time to get onto the train at Platform 9 ¾ at Kind Cross Station.

As Ellie got on the train, she headed towards the back of the train, where Ella and Phebe were sitting. "Hey" she said tiredly. "Hi" they said.

"Why are you tired?" Phebe asked. "Stayed up to late, reading Professor Lockhart's books" she smiled. Phebe and Ella's faces frowned. After the Flourish and Blotts fiasco, the girls have been trying to drill into Ellie's head that Lockhart was an idiot and a phony. But she wasn't hearing any of it.

Georgia then came into the carriage. "Sup!" she said. "I have brought treats, and a person!" behind her was a small first year, carrying a Gilderoy Lockhart Book. Phebe and Ella glared at Georgia. Ellie shot up from her seat and grabbed the small first year. "You read Magical Me!" she asked her, overjoyed that she had a fellow bookworm to converse with. The little first year nodded, smiling.

"Ok, I'm sorry, but I did not notice the book" Georgia said, defensively. "Then why did you bring her here?" Phebe asked, slightly less miffed then before. "Look at her! She's so cute!" Georgia said, going over to the girl and hugging her. The girls nodded, the girl was cute.

"Hey, what's your name?" Georgia asked the girl. The girls blinked. "You brought her here without knowing her name?" "Yup" they stared at her, and then dropped it; it was Georgia they were dealing with after all… the girl decided to answer the delayed question "Taylor Marcus"

"Well, the person you're talking to is Ellie, the brown haired midget is Ella, the shit ass tall one is Phebe and I'm Georgia, the awesome one!" Georgia introduced them.

"Georgia... Georgia Herkins?" Taylor asked nervously.

"The one and only" Georgia answered, crossing her arms.

"The one the sorting hat screamed because of."

"Ahh, you heard about that..." Taylor slid away from her slightly. Ellie turned to Georgia.

"Georgia why are you talking to the first years anyways" She asked. That question had been bugging her for a few minutes.

"It's totally not because I'm trying to start a small minion army, if that's what you're insinuating" Georgia said, her voice trailing off. The girls rolled their eyes at her.

"So… um…What houses are you in" Taylor asked nervously. They looked at each other and grinned. "Wait till our other friend's get here, then we'll tell you" Phebe said, smirking. She was becoming more like Georgia everyday…

The door opened, revealing Natalie and Tamara, with a small first year with Blondie/Brown hair.

"Another one, are you recruiting a minion army as well Nat" Ellie asked teasingly.

"Not that I am aware of, although it is a rather tempting idea" she replied in her bored yet sophisticated voice.

"I know right." Georgia said, rubbing her hands together; grinning

The girls turned to the new girl. "So what's your name?" Ellie asked. "Jessica" she said, fiddling with her sleeves.

Suddenly a loud noise came from the hallway. Next thing they know, Yohanna's running past screaming things like "There is a fucking flying car outside!" and "I need it! Like I need air!" not too long after Yohanna ran by, Fred and George were seen running after her, grinning and laughing like madmen. The girls looked at each other slowly, Ellie's eyes wider than normal. "I don't know her" Ellie defended, holding up her arms in surrender. The girl's looked at her "Why would we assume you know her? She's a Slytherin!" Ella said. "As are they" Ellie said, pointing to Georgia and Phebe. "I know her, she was hexing Fred and George last year" Georgia said wistfully. "It was awesome"

"Why are they chasing her" Taylor asked. "Maybe they like her? She's the only girl to out prank them, so maybe they're friends?" Tamara suggested. Then what Yohanna had said finally sunk into their brains, Flying Car?

They rushed to the window, trying to push past each other to see what was outside. When they had finally settled down and had a comfortable seating place, they looked properly out the window.

"Huh…She was right" Ellie said, her voice trailing off. Outside the window was an old turquoise Ford Anglia car, flying in mid-air. Their jaws dropped.

"Oh I want that car now" Ellie said. The other girls nodded, still looking at the car. Suddenly, Natalie noticed something in the car.

"Is that Harry?" she asked, squinting her eyes. The others followed suit. Indeed it was Harry, with Ron. No one could have his family hair colour, but Natalie of course.

Georgia and Ellie looked at one another. "Were getting the keys from them, aren't we" Ellie asked, a smirk appearing on her face. Georgia smirked as well. "Of course, with force if necessary" they snickered evilly, their fingertips tapping against each other. **(Monty Burns style!) **The girls laughed at their antics, Taylor and Jessica joining in.

"Hey you never told me what houses you were in" Taylor said, finally calming down from laughing. Phebe smirked. "Well, Natalie and Tamara over there are in Ravenclaw" she said pointing to them. "Ella is in Hufflepuff, Ellie is a Gryffindor and Georgia and I are in Slytherin" their reactions were priceless. "Wow, so you're the first inter-house friendship, in like, a thousand years!" Jessica said astonished. Taylor's jaw dropped, but she picked it up again. "But, don't Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other?" Ellie, Phebe and Georgia nodded. "We/they (probably) make up for it through craziness" Ellie and Jessica said simultaneously. They freeze.

"How did you-"they said again simultaneously. "Ok, stop-"it happened again. The other girls were starting to get entertained. Jessica and Ellie stared each other down. "We sell sea shell back the seas shores!" they said again. They slumped. Then Ellie looked up.

"You are my new best friend" she said, while going over and hugging Jessica. She hugged back, slightly shocked.

"Well, this is cute and all, but stop now, you're going to make me vomit" Georgia said, putting a finger in her mouth to integrate the threat. Ellie poked her tongue out at her, but let go of Jessica regardless.

Throughout the train ride, you could still hear the sounds of an overly excited Slytherin girl with two Laughing Hyenas behind her.

The train soon stopped, indicating that they had arrived at the school. The second year girls said goodbye to their new friends, telling them that there was nothing to be afraid of and they hoped they joined their house. They separated, the first years going towards Hagrid, while the second years and older went towards some horseless carriages.

* * *

**I am assuming that everyone knows about J.K Rowling's play...**

**That would be interesting to see...Always hated the Dursley's, not so much on Dundley now.**

**Please review!**

**'Gold medals aren't really made of gold. They're made of sweat, determination, and a hard-to-find alloy called guts.' **

**...do not ask why that is there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay...I found this to be a bad chapter, but the next one will be better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Sorting of the first years**

When the girls reached the school, they headed towards their tables and sat down. Not too soon, the first years entered as well, Ellie saw Jessica and Taylor at the back of the line.

Professor McGonagall brought out the hat and started to call out the first year's names.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. Natalie and Tamara looked at each other from their table. Same speech as last year…

Many names were called, the girls not caring for them as they were called, only clapping for when someone got into their house.

Soon it was Jessica's turn. "Horton, Jessica" Professor McGonagall called.

Jessica walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, lots of kindness I see, and courage! But where to put you. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor… I say GRFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped, but none were as loud as Ellie, she stamped her feet when Jessica's house was called. When Jessica came over to the table, Ellie motioned for her to sit next to her. When Jessica sat down, she and Ellie high-fived each other and then turned back to the sorting.

More names were called, a "Lovegood, Luna" went to Ravenclaw, and a Harper went to Slytherin. Soon enough, it was Taylor's turn.

"Marcus, Taylor" Taylor walked up; well more like skipped really, "Indeed you are one of kindness and tolerance. You were born to be a HUFFLEPUFF" she skipped to the Hufflepuff table and seated herself next to Ella.

More names went by and soon "Gineva Weasley" was called and put into Gryffindor, the hat had been put away.

Professor Dumbledore gave his speech and then food appeared. Ellie and Jessica grabbed the food they liked and ate in silence. Then Jessica noticed something that everyone else didn't last year.

"You don't eat a lot, do you Ellie?" she asked, pointing to Ellie's plate, which consisted of 2 potatoes and a drumstick.

"Nope, not sure why either, I just don't have a large stomach I guess" Ellie answered, returning to her food "I think my Si—I mean, dad used to say, that my stomach is about as big as my eyes" she added mumbling as she said it.

After Ellie had finished her food, she turned to the staff table. Professor Snape and Dumbledore seemed to be no longer present. Her eyes narrowed _'Where'd they go?' _Ellie thought.

Over at the Slytherin table, Georgia and Phebe were talking about what they would do with the flying car. "I would freak the shit out of the Muggles" Georgia laughed silently plotting to herself.

"That's just mean." Phebe replied, slapping her shoulder.

"Yeah, mean is kind of my thing. I'm sure that's how anyone would describe me."

"Mean and sarcastic are the first two words I go for" Pansy, a girl who always fawned over Malfoy, said. "Did I ask your opinion" Georgia said in her sarcastic tone, which was unrivalled by laughed at Pansy's face.

Dinner had ended and it was time to head to their dormitories. Ellie showed Jessica where to go instead of Percy, cause she thought he was stuck-up and boring.

When they reached their dormitories, they decided to get to know each other, what they liked, what blood status they were, and other interesting things.

"I'm a Muggleborn" Jessica said "Really? I'm a Half-Blood" Ellie replied. Not many people seem to know that fact, always assuming that Ellie was a pureblood since she hung out with Georgia and Phebe. The only other people to know this fact were her friends and Malfoy. He found out when they were talking about it.

"What do your parents do?" Jessica asked. "My mum and dad are divorced, but my dad works as a council member in the ministry. But he always thought that Dumbledore would get the position of Minister of Magic, not Fudge" "Fudge?" Jessica snorted. Who names their kid Fudge? "I know, weird name, but it's only his last name. He's the minister of Magic, but he's a bloody idiot" Ellie answered. She never did like the minister; well she never liked any ministry official really, her dad being the only exception.

The common room entrance door opened, revealing Harry and Ron. People started to clap.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years-" "Good for you, " said a fifth year; someone was patting Harry on the back as though he'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly.

Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded to the back of the crowd where Percy was standing.

"Got to get upstairs-bit tired," Ron said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories. "Night," Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.

Ellie rolled her eyes after they left. "Well don't they get a lot of attention" Jessica said sarcastically. Ellie smiled at her. "See, this is why I chose you as my friend, you'll fit in fine in our group" Jessica smiled at her. Then they headed upstairs to their separate dormitories, Ellie going to the Second years while Jessica headed to the First years dorms. They slept in peace that night.

* * *

**...Well, I thought it sucked...**

**But anyway, if you liked the story, please Review! **

**Seriously, I'm dying for reviews...I've only got 1 for this one and 6 on the first one...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another Chapter!**

**As you can see from the tittle, its about Lockhart and his class!**

**And you know how chaotic that was...unless you have watched the movie for a visual version of it...the books just as good though**

**...Hehehe...Shitty pixies...well...go read!**

* * *

**Gilderoy Lockhart and the Shitty Pixies**

The next day, everything looked gloomy. It seemed to be mirroring the weather.

Things started to go downhill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of sausages, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling; today, it was a dull, cloudy grey. Ellie and Jessica sat down at the Gryffindor table with their friends; the other Gryffindors had gotten use to Georgia and Phebe sitting at their table, not that they liked it. Ellie and Taylor were going over which book was better, Voyages with Vampires or Wanderings with Werewolves. The other girls hated their conversation, but were pleased to see that Jessica hated them as well. They were asking her to help them convert them to the light side again… or dark side, whichever one didn't have Gilderoy Lockhart on it.

Georgia had only just started to eat her porridge when, suddenly there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and grey fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers. "Who's owl's that! I'll kill them!" Ellie and Taylor said together. The milk had splattered all-over their books. The other girls smiled, whoever's owl that was, they would thank them. "Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Apparently it was Ron's owl, Georgia promised herself in her mind not to torture him for a week. 'Errol' slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak. "Oh, no-" Ron gasped. "It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger. "It's not that-it's that" Ron was pointing at the red envelope.

It looked quite ordinary to the girls, but Ron, Georgia, Tamara, Taylor and Neville were all looking at it as though they expected it to explode. "What's the matter?" said Harry. "She's-she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly. "You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't, my gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and-" he gulped "it was horrible" Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope. "What's a Howler?" he said. But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners. "Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes-"Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville and Tamara stuffed their fingers into their ears. Georgia having gone under the table saying "Duck and cover!" A split second later, the girls knew why. They thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-" Mrs Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than any humans, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swivelling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his ginger forehead could be seen. "LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-" they had been wondering when Harry's name was going to pop up. "-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tsunami wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again. Georgia came back up from under the table. "Is it over?" she asked them. Ellie's eye was twitching; she turned her head sharply to Georgia. "Yeah, it's over, but you could have WARNED US!" she yelled at her. Her ears were going to be sore for a few days. Georgia giggled nervously. The other girls were glaring at her as well.

Suddenly, a shadow was looming behind a - still stunned - Ronald Weasley, vibrating with a sort of strange dark aura. "So, that flying car is yours; huh?" came a strained voice, Ellie looked up and saw her sister, Yohanna, sporting a slightly wistful, but devilish grin. "You boys wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" The Weasley twins were at the edges of their seats, grinning; eagerly waiting to see how this would turn out.

"Why would we tell you that?" Ron said, quivering in his seat. Yohanna's grin got wider at his bravery, she pull out her wand and held it to his face. "Because if you don't…I'll do the same to you as I did to your _darling _brothers, by the way; lovely to see you both" Yohanna drawled; grinning at his brother's fondly, tone going soft. The twins wiggled their fingers at her, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Now be a good little Gryffindor, _and tell me where it is" _Yohanna sang sweetly; turning her head towards Ron, running her fingers through his ginger hair. Ellie got shivers down her spine; thinking back to the days of living under the same roof 24/7.

"IT WENT INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Ron cowered; the twins were covering their mouths in mirth, when they heard where the car was, their backs stiffened. The two brothers turned to the pranking Slytherin girl in awe. "You're not going to" "-Go after it are you?" the twins asked, slightly stunned at what was occurring. "Of course not" Yohanna said as innocently as a child. Ellie turned to her sister, she was obviously _lying through her teeth_, and she doubted the twins were buying it either, being the prankster's that they were.

Yohanna turned back to her table skipping and humming the lyrics to 'Drunken Whaler' from Dishonoured, Yohanna's favourite Muggle video game.

The twins turned to each other "She is definitely our soul mate" they said in alarm, watching her from across the table, planning her escape to obtain the car whilst the Teachers weren't looking.

Still slightly stunned from the whole ordeal, the other girls headed back over to their tables when they saw Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out their course schedules. Ellie took hers and saw that she had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first. She and Ella left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept.

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages. Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails were usually covered in dirt. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming. "Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. Ellie smiled at him dreamily.

"Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels..." "Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self. There was a murmur of interest around them. Ellie and Ella looked at one another distastefully but interested. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before-greenhouse three housed the far more interesting and dangerous plants.

Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. The two girls caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. "Harry! I've been wanting a word-you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?" Ellie and Ella looked behind themselves to see Professor Lockhart holding Harry's shoulder. Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face. Ella turned to Ellie crossing her arms, silently saying _'See, you shouldn't like him!' _Ellie laughed nervously. Soon Harry came back in.

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the centre of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-coloured ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state. ""Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again. "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly. "Precisely, Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young" She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows. They looked quite dull to Ellie and Ella, who didn't have the slightest idea what Hermione meant by the 'cry' of the Mandrake. "Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. There might as well of been a stampede in the greenhouse, as everyone tried to seize a pair of ear muffs that were not pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on" Ella and Ellie snapped the earmuffs over their ears. They shut out sound completely.

Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard. Ellie and Ella gaped. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs. "As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a tomato. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, its teething" She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Ellie and Ella were joined at their tray by Dean Thomas and Zacharias Smith, a boy who really didn't fit into the Hufflepuff, for he was a rude little shit in Ellie's option.

"That Lockhart's something isn't he?" Dean said snickering as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost.

"He's a complete idiot" Zacharias said, sneering. Ellie looked at him and sneered. Yup, a complete douche…

"He's brilliant, that's what he is" Ellie told them, crossing her arms. Dean looked at her astonished. Then he looked to Ella with the same look, silently asking her what was wrong with Ellie. Ella shrugged her shoulders.

"We're beginning to think she was bewitched by the guy" she answered. Dean looked back at Ellie. He and Ellie had hung out a few times in the common room last year, because they shared a common interest…soccer. They would go over different strategies and moves that they would use in a soccer match. They were friends when Ellie was separated from Georgia and the others or when she was in the common room with no one to talk to but a book. So it was odd to him that Ellie would openly worship a person, out loud…

They didn't have much of chance to talk after that. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Ellie spent 15 whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot. Dean even had to help her!

By the end of the class, everyone was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Everything Ellie had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of her head during the summer. She was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all she managed to do was give her beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding her wand.

The lunch bell rang. Ellie headed over to the Ravenclaw table. Dean suddenly appeared behind her. "What've we got this afternoon?" he asked "Defence against the Dark Arts," she replied at once, sighing. "Why, "demanded Dean, grabbing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts? And…are those mushrooms near our History of Magic lessons?" Ellie snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. "They're not mushrooms, their skulls" They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard.

Ellie sat down on a stone step near Hermione and pulled out her Year with the Yeti book. Their next class was Defence, where everyone in their year attended. Georgia, Phebe, Natalie, Tamara, Ella and Dean were staring at Ellie, still trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Everyone in the group liked Dean. He wasn't as biased as the other Gryffindors. That and they thought he had a crush on Ellie.

"Was she dropped on her head during the holiday?" Ella asked. "Nah, she would have told us, any other ideas?" Phebe said. "She was practicing for potions and it blew up in her face?" Natalie suggested "No, she's great at potions! It wouldn't happen!" Dean said, his voice showing panic. They all turned to Ellie, who was still sitting on the steps with her book, a dreamy smile plastered on her face. What was going on with her…?

"Everyone line up!" they heard Malfoy roar. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!" "No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy" "You're just jealous," piped up a very small, mousy-haired boy, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Jealous?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself" Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly. "Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way. "Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy will have to come and take you away from school" He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you put another toe out of line-"A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this. "Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house-"Ron whipped out his Spell-o-taped wand, but Hermione shut Voyages with Vampires with a snap and whispered, "Look out!" "What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?" Harry was starting to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!" Malfoy smirked, sliding back into the crowd.

"Come on then, Mr Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at the boy. "A double portrait can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you" the little kid fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes. "Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who looked as though he was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side. The girls and Dean looked sorry for him. "Tell me if she gets better, alright?" Dean said, and walked towards their Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Georgia called out "Sure and we'll tell her you have a crush on her too!" Dean looked back with a blush and said "I do not!" he walked a bit faster now.

The girls turned to Ellie who was still reading her book. They sighed. She was so oblivious… Georgia walked over to her and grabbed the book from her hands and threw it over her shoulder, it landed in Natalie's hands. "Hey!" Ellie said, reaching out for her book. "No, get up, we've got class with your precious Lockhart" Ellie smiled, got up and headed to their classroom. The girls followed suit.

They had reached Lockhart's classroom. Ellie skipped all way to the front. Her robes flickering behind her, where she busied herself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books on the side of her desk. The other girls went to the back. Tamara went over to Dean. "Can you sit next to her today? We're getting worried" he nodded and picked up his stuff, heading over to Ellie and sat down beside her. The rest of the class came cluttering in.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front. "Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. "It might as well of, his bloody teeth are blinding!" Georgia whispered to Phebe and Ella, they snickered.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-" When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes – start - now!" the girls looked down at his paper and read;

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to Question 54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? Georgia's eye twitched slightly, then she smirked.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. "Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in Chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples-though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky! And Miss Herkin's" He said, his voice trailing off "Ahem…Why would you assume that my secret ambition would be 'to rape small children?'" he asked. Georgia called out "Because you look like a paedophile!" Laughter rung throughout the class. Even Seamus Finnigan, who was sitting with Dean and Ellie, was shaking in silent laughter with Dean. Ellie hit them on their heads, scolding them silently.

"... But Miss Hermione Granger and Ellie Colt-Rosier knew that the correct answer to my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good job girls! In fact-" he flipped their papers over "-full marks! Where are Miss Hermione Granger and Ellie Colt-Rosier?" Hermione and Ellie raised their hands. "Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! Each! And so - to business -"He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm" Despite their hate for Lockhart, Georgia, Phebe, Natalie, Tamara and Ella leaned against their pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat. "I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them" As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies" Seamus couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror. "Yes?" He smiled at Seamus. "Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked. "Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of cat's screeching. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them. "Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage. It was like Armageddon. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The girls ducked under the table. "Shitty pixies! I'll kill you!" Georgia shouted at them from under the table. "Now is not the time!" Tamara shrieked.

The rest of the pixies proceeded to wreak havoc on the classroom more effectively than an Australian bush fire. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier on the ceiling. "Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. "You do it! Ya bloody wanker!" Ellie shouted at him from under her table, her mixed American/Australian accent showing. The girl's and Dean smiled. Ellie's back!

Lockhart rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way. The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and the girls who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you nine to just nip the rest of them back into their cage" He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear. "He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a freezing charm and stuffing them back into their cage. "Hands on?" said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing-" "Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done-" "He says he's done," Ron muttered. The girls nodded. They looked over to Ellie who was angrily trying to stab a pixie in the eye. _'Well, at least she's back'_ the girls thought, continuing to destroy the pixies that were surrounding them.

* * *

**...Just Review...please...**

**And yes...I think he looks like a pedo...stab, stab!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, new chapter!**

**Hey, if any of you would like to do me a favor...**

**Can you draw a cover for this thing?**

**Cause I have no friends who can draw...at all.**

**Mudbloods**

For the next few days, Ellie spent them apologizing to her friends for her 'Lockhart faze', she even managed to get Taylor out of it as well. She didn't understand why she acted the way she did, but a spectacle wearing, curly haired Slytherin overheard their conversation and decided to give her input on the situation.

"Didn't you know that the books were charmed?" Yohanna chimed, appearing behind Ellie and her friends. A series of complaints and yells of surprise and disbelief were heard throughout the courtyard; "They're CHARMED?!" "Since when?!" and "How did you fucking KNOW?!" were thrown Yohanna's way.

"Because I'm badass as fuck and I figured it out in the bookstore long ago" she said, flicking her wand back and forth in the air. "The book smells like love spells and fucking glory-seeking blondes, it's not that hard to figure out" Yohanna rolled her eyes and added "but then again, you _are_ only in second year, still dumb, immature and _easily _influenced by social media, _not that some of you know what that is…_" she mumbled "So I guess your stupidity can be excused"

Yohanna looked between the girls, grinning wildly with glinting _evil_ eyes and pointing her wand at them. She stared at them through her tortoise shell rimmed glasses, getting sadistic pleasure watching them squirm, although Georgia looked unaffected, you could see a bead of sweat was gathering on her forehead, it showed that she is also affected by this intimidating older girl.

Yohanna gave them all a grin and pat on the head before turning towards Hagrid's hut and walking away, grinning like a Cheshire cat all the way there.

"I need people like her in my army" Georgia whispered to herself, slightly stunned. But not as stunned as Ellie was, after hearing Georgia announce that, she silently prayed that they never get along…

Soon it was the weekend. On Saturday morning, Ellie and Jessica had to wake very early, as to the request of Georgia. The reason for this being that they had not seen Fluffy, Ellie's three headed dog, all summer and Georgia wanted to have the satisfaction of seeing Jessica and Taylor's faces when they saw him. Ellie wore a plain black top, with the words _'I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker colour'_ and blue skinny jeans. Jessica wore plain jeans and a blue shirt with a picture of Peter Pan and Captain Hook, a Muggle movie, with the words _'If I were you, I'd give up'_.

As they exited the Fat Lady's portrait, they saw Georgia, Phebe, Ella and Taylor already there. "I'm guessing we have to go get Natalie and Tamara?" Ellie asked. The other four nodded. They headed towards the Ravenclaw tower and stopped outside a door that had no doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. They asked the Eagle if it could get their friends for them.

The eagle opened its mouth. "Only if you answer this riddle correctly. The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?" they girl's looked blankly at the eagle and said together. "A coffin"

10 minutes later, Tamara and Natalie came out. Taylor and Ellie peaked inside, they saw tomes and bookshelves. "I still love your common room" Ellie said their Ravenclaw friends. Taylor nodded. Natalie and Tamara shrugged their shoulders and left. They were going to head up to the 3rd floor, when they saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams arguing. "Not again!" Ellie said, huffing.

They walked closer to the group to see what the fuss was about.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!" "Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. `I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker" "You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?" And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy. Georgia and Phebe face palmed. "Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike. "Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team" All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun_. 'Rich Bastards'_ Ellie, Jessica, Phebe and Georgia thought, although the others were thinking more along the lines of; _'Shiny…'_

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps-" he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives "-sweeps the board with them" None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits. "Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion" Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on. "What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "And what's he doing here?" He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes. "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team" Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him. "Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them" The Slytherin team howled with laughter. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent" The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Ellie, Georgia, Phebe, Tamara and Taylor gasped. Ellie plugged Jessica's ears, while Georgia covered Ella's and Phebe stuck her fingers in Natalie's. They looked scandalised. "Why that no good, motherfucking Asshole!" Ellie said harshly. The others who did not have their ears covered agreed.

As did all the other Gryffindor apparently. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!"; and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoys face. A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass. "Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. The Slytherin team were paralysed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broom-stick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him. "We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms. "What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" the Creevey boy who always took pictures of Harry had ran up to them and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.

"Well, that was disgusting" Ella said, holding her hand over her mouth in disgust. Ellie, Georgia, Phebe, Tamara and Taylor weren't listening; too busy glaring at Malfoy, who was still on the ground laughing. Georgia walked over to him. "Stop laughing before I make you cry" he laughs harder. Georgia kicks him in-between his legs; he cried out in agonising pain. She squats next to him and says quietly. "A word of advice and this is coming from me. You need to be nicer" and walked back to her friends with a satisfied look on her face.

A few minutes later, they reached the 3rd floor corridor. They opened the door the see Fluffy sitting in a corner of the room. Jessica and Taylor's jaws dropped. "Fluffy" Ellie sang. Fluffy looked up quickly, when he saw Ellie and her friends, a happy, puppy like smile appeared on all of his heads. Ellie ran over to him and hugged all three of the heads, as best as she could anyways.

After introducing Jessica and Taylor to Fluffy, they sat around the large Cerberus chatting. Then Jessica brought up the one subject they did not want to talk about.

"What's a Mudblood" she asked quietly. Ellie, Georgia, Phebe, Tamara and Taylor's faces scowled.

"Don't ask" Ellie said. "Let's just say that it involves racism" Phebe said. "Just explain it!" Ella yelled at them. "Mudblood, it's just a really foul name for someone who is Muggleborn - you know, non-magical parents. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call Pureblood" Tamara explained. "Then why don't you and Georgia call us that?" Jessica asked. "Because our family's don't believe in that shit" Georgia said harshly. The subject was dropped.

After an hour they left the corridor. Then Ellie realised something. "Hey Georgia, it's your Birthday next week, isn't it?" indeed it was, on the 10th of October, Georgia would turn twelve. "Yup" she said simply. Ellie silently plotted a birthday party for Georgia in her head.

It soon became dark and the girls parted ways, heading towards their own dormitories. But just before they left each other, Phebe heard a voice. "Did you hear that?" Phebe asked, shaking. "Hear what?" they answered. "Nothing" she said. _'I'm probably being paranoid'_

* * *

**Yay, the chapter ended!**

**Now seriously, I really can't draw and I really want a cover for this thing.**

**I will leave a bunch of information of the girls on my profile.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a really long time since I've updated...I am so sorry**

**The reason for that is...yeah, don't think I'm going to tell you that...**

**So anyway, Update!**

**Hope you like this one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Birthdays and Deathdays**

October arrived, as did Georgia's birthday. They spent the day visiting all the places in the castle that Georgia loved. Fluffy's corridor, the Owlery and the docks by the Black Lake. By the end of the day, they brought their house ghosts over to celebrate in one of the abandoned corridors. The girls had gone to the kitchens earlier that day, which they found the location to through Fred and George. The cake was chocolate with vanilla icing, the words _'Happy Birthday Georgia'_ in big black letters. Ellie was currently talking with Sir Nickolas, her house ghost, while her friends were talking with the Slytherin house ghost, the Bloody Baron.

"Nick, your Death day's on Halloween right?" Ellie asked the floating ghost. He smiled. "Why yes it is, my 500th Death day in fact! How kind of you to remember Miss Colt-Rosier!" He said enthusiastically. "But there has been a drawback" he continues miserably. Ellie cocked her head to the side. "What draw back?" she asked. He frowned. "I applied to join the Headless Hunt this year, but apparently getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe does not qualify a ghost unless their head is clean off!" he said spitefully. "I would pat you on the shoulder Nick but as you can see…" she waved her hands at him, gesturing to his ghostly form.

A high-pitched mewling came somewhere near her ankles; She looked down and found herself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs Norris, the skeletal grey cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students. "You'd better get out of here, girls," said Nick quickly, saying it loud enough for the others to hear. "Filch isn't in a good mood - he's got the flu and some third years plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, quickly now! But come to my Death day party!" they ran out the corridor, yelling "Thank You" and "We'll be there" over their shoulders. Georgia turned to her friends. "Best Birthday yet" she told them.

When Ellie and Jessica got to their common room, they found Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. Fred had apparently "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.

Halloween arrived, the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, vast pumpkins which had been carved into lanterns, they were large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumours that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

"When does Nick's party start again?" Natalie asked at the Slytherin table. "Seven o'clock" Jessica said, having talked to Nick the next day after Georgia birthday. So at seven o'clock, the girl walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead toward the dungeons. The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: Just the way Ellie and Georgia liked it. There were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took. As they shivered and drew their robes tightly around themselves, they heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping across an enormous blackboard.

"Is someone dying!?" Georgia said jokingly when they saw Nick at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome... So pleased you could come... "He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside. It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed mid-night-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like step-ping into a freezer.

"Oh this is so cool! And I am not talking about the temperature!" Ellie said happily. She loved Goth stuff, almost as much as her sister.

Soon the girls saw that Harry, Hermione and Ron were at the party as well, they didn't seem to like it. They walked over to them.

"Hey" Tamara greeted. The trio turned to them. "What's your lot doing here?" Ron asked. "Gathering souls for my army of minions" Georgia replied smirking. The three of them looked at her strangely.

"Oh, no," said Hermione suddenly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle-" "Who?" Harry asked. "She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said Hermione. "She haunts a toilet?" Taylor asked, "Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you-" "Look, food!" said Ron.

On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mould and, in pride of place, an enormous grey cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington died 31st October, 1492.

The girls watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon. "Can you taste it if you walk though it?" Harry asked him. "Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away. "I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavour," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis. "Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron.

They had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in mid-air before them. "Hey, Peeves," said the girls. They liked Peeves, he was a little rude but he was funny. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face. "Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus. "No thanks," said Hermione. "Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle" He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE!" "Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her - err, hello, Myrtle" The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face the girls had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles. "What?" she said sulkily. "How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet" Myrtle sniffed.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you-" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear. "Just saying – saying - how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves. Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously. "You're making fun of me" she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes. '_She must have been bullied a lot when she was alive' _the girls thought sadly_. _"No – honestly - didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Ron painfully in the ribs. "Oh, yeah -" "She did-" "Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!" "You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear. Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with mouldy peanuts, yelling, "Pimply! Pimply!" "Oh, dear, " said Hermione sadly. "It's your own fault you know" Ella said to her, patting her on the shoulder.

Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd. "Enjoying yourselves?" "Hell yeah!" they said while Harry, Ron and Hermione lied. "Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent... It's nearly time for my speech; I'd better go and warn the orchestra... "The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment.

They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded. "Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly. Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Harry started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face, and Ellie and Georgia hitting him in on the head.

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd, everyone laughed, and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?" He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder. "Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly. The girls looked at the ghost. '_So this is the lovely Patrick'_ they thought sarcastically.

"Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Ron, Hermione and the girls, giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again, the crowd howled with laughter. "Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly. "Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say - look at the fellow-" the girls glared at him intensively. No one messes with Nick!

"I think," said Harry hurriedly, receiving a meaningful look from Nick, "Nick's very - frightening and – er -" "Ha!" yelled Sir Patrick's head. "Bet he asked you to say that!" "If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick loudly, striding toward the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.

"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen; it is my great sorrow... "But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd were turning to watch. Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sailing past him to loud cheers. Ellie turned to Nick sorrowfully. "Don't worry, you still got us!" she said, trying to cheer him up. He smiled down to her. The others were starting to get hungry.

"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor. "Let's go," Harry agreed. They backed away towards the door; nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles. "Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the en-trance hall.

And then Phebe heard it_. "... Rip... Tear... Kill... "_It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice she had heard after they explained what Mudblood's were to Ella, Natalie and Jessica. She and Harry stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all their might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway. "Harry, Phebe, what're you -?" Natalie said "It's that voice again - shut up a minute -" _"... Soo hungry... For so long... "_ "Listen!" Harry said urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, the girls just looking at them strangely, watching them.

_"... Kill... Time to kill..._ "The voice was growing fainter. Phebe was sure it was moving away - moving upward. Fear gripped her as she and Harry stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward?

"This way," Harry shouted, and he and Phebe began to run up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry and Phebe sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron, Hermione and the girls clattering behind them. "Harry, what're we-" "SHH!" Phebe strained her ears.

Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, she heard the voice_: "…I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD!" _Her stomach lurched. "It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, while the girls just stared at Phebe in shock, what was going on?

They ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over her own pounding footsteps - Phebe hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron, Hermione and the girls panting behind her and Harry, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. "If you make me, run, anymore, I swear, I will kill you myself" Georgia said, panting, to Harry and Phebe. "Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything..."But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "Look!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice. As they edged nearer, Harry and Georgia almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry while Phebe and Natalie grabbed Georgia and as they inched towards the message, their eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it.

The eleven of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash. Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as aboard, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, they didn't move. "KITTY!" "HOLY SHI-"Taylor and Ellie began, only to be interrupted by Ron saying "Let's get out of here" "Shouldn't we try and help-" Harry began awkwardly. "Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here" But it was too late.

A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends. The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the girls stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight. Then someone shouted through the quiet. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. Suddenly, Yohanna appeared in front of the cat. "Is this thing alive?" she asked, poking the cat with her wand. "Don't poke it!" Ellie yelled at her. Yohanna ignored her, continuing to poke the cat. Over in the crowd, Fred and George looked over at Yohanna, not sure whether to stop her, or join in.

* * *

**As you can see...Taylor Loves Cats.**

**Also if your a Naruto fan, you would have noticed that Georgia's birthday is on his birthday...**

**I seriously have a friend who's birthday is on Naruto's, but the sad thing is that she doesn't like Naruto...**

**So, hope you review...Seriously...REVIEW...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Chapters in one day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**The Writing on the Wall**

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My beautiful cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris? And why are you poking her?!" he shrieked. Yohanna ran back to the crowd and hid behind Fred and George, giggling all the way. And his popping eyes fell on Harry. "You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-" "Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, Hermione and the girls and detached Mrs Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "Girls, follow, you too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger" Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free-" "Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore. The silent crowd parted to let them pass.

Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape. As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; the girls saw several of the Lockhart's in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back.

Dumbledore lay Mrs Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. The girls, Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions. "It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter-curse that would have saved her… Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs Norris, his face in his hands. As much as they detested Filch, the girls couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him. Natalie handed him a tissue, which she always has in her pockets. He snatched the tissue from her hands.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed. "... I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once... "The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.

At last Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus," he said softly. Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented. "Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?" "She has been Petrified, " said Dumbledore "Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart. "But how, I cannot say... " "Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tear stained face to Harry. "No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-" "He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a-" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished. The girls who had grown up in wizard family's looked at each other. Filch was a Squib?

"I never touched Mrs Norris!" Harry said loudly, everyone looked at him now, including all the Lockhart's on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib is" "Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwik spell letter!" "If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Jessica and Ellie sense of foreboding increased; Snape never had anything good to say about Harry.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the Death day party. The girls deciding that they didn't need to. "... There were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there-" "But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?" the Second and First years looked at Harry and Phebe. "Because - because-" Phebe said, her heart thumping very fast; something told her it would sound very far-fetched if she told them her and Harry had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but they could hear, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," Harry said.

"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties" "We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble. The girls face palmed. _'Good going Ron, you've doomed us all' _the girls thought.

Snape's nasty smile widened. "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest" "Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong" why did the girls feel like they were being ignored…

Dumbledore was giving Harry and Phebe a searching look. His twinkling light blue gaze made Phebe feel as though she were being X-rayed. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly. Snape looked furious. So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" Filch shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!" "We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs Norris" "I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-" "Excuse me," said Ellie. The teachers looked at her. "But I think that Professor Snape is the Potions master at this school, that and I don't like you" There was a very awkward pause. Ellie fidgeted under the attention she had brought upon herself. Snape smirked.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, Hermione and the girls. They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. As they exited, Ellie saw that Snape was still smirking at her; she smiled and waved before leaving. When the girl's were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. Phebe squinted at her friends' darkened faces. "Do you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?" "No," said Georgia without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world" "You do believe me, right?" Phebe asked "Course we do," Natalie said. "But – you gotta admit, it's a little weird... "Ellie said cautiously. "I know it's weird," Phebe said. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened... What's that supposed to mean?" "In the olden days, there was a story that there was a secret chamber at Hogwarts once... " Tamara said.

"Um…What's a Squib?" Jessica asked. Not to her, Natalie and Ella's surprise, Georgia stifled a snigger. "Well - it's not funny really - but as it's Filch," she giggled. "A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. They're the opposite of Muggleborn wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. It would explain why he hates students so much" Georgia gave a satisfied smile. "He's bitter" A clock chimed somewhere. "Midnight," said Ella. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else" "He's not that bad! I swear!" Ellie said to them, and then headed off to their house dormitories.

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. The girls had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like 'breathing loudly' and 'looking happy'. It was a bit bazaar.

Phebe had been pacing a lot in Fluffy's corridor when they went to go visit. When one of the girls asked what was wrong, she'd shrug them off.

In History of Magic, the weirdest thing happened. Now usually, it was the dullest subject on their schedule. This class was shared between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shrivelled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staffroom fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since. Today was as boring as ever.

Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand. Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed. "Miss - er-?" "Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. Dean, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk. Ellie had been sleeping with her arm handing over the side. She jerked awake when Dean did, since she was his seating buddy that day, and nearly fell off her chair; Dean caught her though.

"Thanks" she said tiredly. Dean nodded. "Welcome" he said. Phebe and Georgia were smirking at them.

Professor Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends" He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalks and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers-"He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?" "Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, the girls were sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead. "Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose. " He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale-"But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. "Oh, very well, " he said slowly.

"Let me see... The Chamber of Secrets... "You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution" He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school" Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise. "Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic" There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more.

Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed. "The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible" Hermione's hand was back in the air. "Sir - what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?" "There is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice. The class exchanged nervous looks. Phebe looked down at her book, which was not noticed by others. "I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster" "But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?" "Nonsense, O'Flaherty, " said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing-" "But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it-" "Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore-" "But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't-" began Dean, but Professor Binns had had enough. "That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!" And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual dullness.

"I always knew that your house founder was a twisted old loony," Ellie said to Georgia and Phebe as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I didn't know he started all this Pureblood stuff though" "Don't insult the Founder, he can probably hex you where he is" Georgia said, knowing how Ellie would react. Ellie jumped and looked at her feet and above her, then regained her senses and turned to Georgia with a playful glare. "Hey! That's not funny!" Ellie protested, seeing Georgia and Phebe laughing. "Yes it is" Ella said as she, Natalie, Tamara, Taylor and Jessica walked up to them.

"Ooh…Guess what happened in History of Magic" Georgia said, catching their friend's attention. "Dean caught Ellie when she was going to fall off her desk" Ellie looked at her "Of course he would! He's my friend! Okay, my friend who cares for my minor injuries, friend!" Ellie said, seeing the looks they gave her when she said that he was her friend. The others sighed. Natalie covered Ellie's ears.

"When do think it will happen" Natalie asked. "Seventh" they said together. "I say Sixth" Natalie betted. Phebe pulled out a box from her bag that said _'Betting box' _they put in 5 knuts each.

"You know the rules" Natalie said, pulling her hands away from Ellie ears. Ellie looked at them confused. "What were you talking about?" they shook their heads at her. They started to walk to the Great Hall.

"Hey, did you notice that a few people are starting to avoid Harry?" Tamara asked, pointing towards Harry in the corner, where they saw Justin, a boy from Ella's house, walk away from Harry very quickly.

"Huh…I didn't notice that actually" Jessica said, the others nodded. They rounded a corner where they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing at a window near the writing on the wall.

Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside. "Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly. "No," said Harry, "have you, Ron? Ron?" Harry looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run. "What's up?" said Harry. "I-don't-like-spiders," said Ron tensely. Ellie and Georgia burst out laughing. The trio noticed them. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked "Nothing" they said in-between their laughs and walked away.

After they had calmed down, Taylor asked the question that was on all their minds. "Who's the Slytherin Heir?" she asked, walking backwards to look at her friends. "Malfoy" Georgia, Ellie, Tamara and Jessica said. They looked at Phebe, seeing at she hadn't said Malfoy's name, she shrugged. "I don't think it's him" she answered. Ellie put her hands on Phebe shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Pheb's, he's the only one that we know who thinks Muggleborns are scum" Ellie explained to her, she hung her head. "Yeah, yeah, I still don't think it's him though" "Why do you think that?" Natalie asked "Because the last Heir of Slytherin was Voldemort" she said blankly. They stared at her with wide eyes. "WHAT?!" They shrieked. Phebe covered her ears. They had really high-pitched voices…

"How the Fuck do you know THAT?!" Georgia asked her loudly. "Umm…My mum was one of his Servants in the war" she said quietly. The girl's saw that Phebe was ashamed of this fact. "Don't worry, we won't judge you for what your Mum did" Tamara assured her. Phebe smiled, she loved her friends….

"Wait...so your dads a Muggle?" Ellie asked. They stared at her. "What? It's an honest question!" she told them. They turned to Phebe. She shook her head. "Both of my parents are Half-Bloods" she answered. They dropped the subject.

"Hey, I have a weird yet awesome idea in my head" Georgia said, her eyes lighting up. The girls looked at each other, this would be interesting…

"What is it?" Jessica asked. "You know how we've been in everyone's common room but Slytherins?" the girls nodded. It's hard not to forget when a bunch of people swears at them, calling them impure. They were pure! Well their bodies were anyway…their minds, eh…not so much.

"So I was thinking, what if we disguise you…" Georgia mused. Ella shook her head. "That won't work" she said, "It will if we use Polyjuice Potion" Georgia said, flicking dirt out from her fingernails. "Huh?" they said, confused. Georgia rolled her eyes at them. "It's a potion to disguise a person for an hour, heck I expected Ellie to know this" Georgia said "And how do we make this potion?" Ellie asked "A book, duh" Georgia said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "And where would we get this book" Phebe asked "Restricted section" Georgia said, "Always' wanted to go in there…" Taylor and Ellie said together. "And now's your chance" Georgia said happily "And how would we get the ingredient's?" Tamara asked "Snape" she answered "Are you trying to get us killed?!" Natalie asked her, questioning her sanity. "Not if we use her," Georgia said, pointing to Ellie. "Why me?" Ellie asked, fear seeping into her voice. "Snape likes you for some reason" Georgia replied. "Fine but don't come crying to me when your plan fails" Ellie said, finally giving in to Georgia's insane plan.

They headed down to the dungeons, where they knew Professor Snape would be. The girls pushed Ellie in front of his door.

"Do we have to do this now!" she whispered to them harshly. "Yes" they said simultaneously. Ellie sighed, and then knocked on the door. The other girls ran, leaving Ellie by herself in front of their potion professors' door. 2 minutes later the door opened to reveal Professor Snape, a scowl plastered on his face. Ellie gulped.

"Hey…Professor Snape…" Ellie said slowly, waving her hand slightly. He sneered at her, but it wasn't as harsh as when he did it to the other students. "What is it Miss Colt-Rosier" he said, his voice drawling. "Um...Well...the thing is, I read this book about some potions and I was wondering if I could perhaps borrow some of the ingredients?" she asked, waiting for the final blow. He stared at her, and then sighed. "What potion?" he asked. Ellie's eyes widen. He was going to give her the ingredients?

"Um...Polyjuice" she said meekly. He narrowed his eyes at her. "And why would you want to make a Polyjuice potion?" he asked. Ellie laughed nervously. "Well…you see..." she stalled "Spit it out girl!" he shouted at her. "Weneeditbecausewe'veneverbeenintheSlytherincommonroombeforeand Georgiawantedustoseeit!" Ellie blurted out. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. That wasn't supposed to come out… she looked up at Professor Snape, dreading what he would say.

"…Come in" he said, opening his door to let her in. Ellie walked in slowly, as if the ground below her would collapse. "Follow Me," he said, going behind a door. Ellie supposed it led to his special stash. She followed him.

"Sir…" Ellie asked as he gathered the ingredients "Yes?" "Why are you helping me? My friends and I's intentions are not exactly up to standard" she said, utterly confused. "You…remind me of a friend I once had, and you are by far my best student in years" Snape handed her in ingredient in a bag. "Oh…"Ellie looked down at the ingredients in the bag, unsure if she should take them. Snape sighed. "If you manage to correctly brew the potion, I won't give you, or your friend's, homework for their next class, and I will give 10 points to your house" Ellie smiled meekly. "Thank you sir" She turned to walk out the door "And Miss Colt-Rosier" Snape said, Ellie turned around "Yes?" "You will need this," he said, handing her a potions book, she nodded. She would need that…

She ran out of the classroom, but turned back. "Um...sir…" "Yes?" "…You would make an awesome Dark arts teacher, I wish you could of been ours instead" Ellie quickly escaped from the room, leaving her Professor stunned. But she could have sworn, in the darkness of the hall, she heard a quiet, heartfelt "Thank you"

As soon as Ellie had rounded a corner, arms had grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards them. Ellie turned her head to see her friends; she smiled and held up the bag of potion ingredients. The girls cheered.

When Ellie headed up to her dormitory, she put her potion ingredients in her trunk and went to bed with satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

**Chapters done...Please Review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**As you can see, this chapters about the Bloody Budger...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**The Rouge Bludger**

Since the disastrous episode with the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes re-enacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry to help him with these dramatic roles; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.

Harry was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting as a werewolf.

"Nice loud howl, Harry – exactly - and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced - like this - slammed him to the floor - thus with one hand, I managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my wand to his throat - I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm - he let out a piteous moan - go on, Harry - higher than that – good - the fur vanished—the fangs shrank - and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective - and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks"

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet. "Homework - compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!" The class began to leave.

"'Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!'" Ellie imitated Lockhart. The others laughed. "God! That guys an idiot!" Georgia said. "Who here is actually going to do that homework!? If you are, you are here by kick out of our army!" the other laughed again, Ellie holding her sides.

"Hey, when are we going to work on the potion?" Ellie asked, calming down from her laughing fit. "Tonight, in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom" Georgia said, crossing her arms"…we're going to be kicked out one day aren't we?" Natalie asked "Yup!" Ella said with a fake, sweet voice. This tone reminded them so much of Lockhart. More laughing arose.

"Hey, Lockhart once said that he was in Hogwarts right? What house do you think he was in?" Taylor asked. The girls stopped walking. "Well, he can't have been in Hufflepuff, with all the lies he spreads" Ella said. "And he can't be in Ravenclaw, he's too stupid!" Tamara said. "So...it's one of our houses…" Ellie said, trailing off when she pointed to herself, Jessica, Georgia and Phebe. "There's no way that bumbling retard was in my house" Georgia and Ellie said simultaneously.

It soon became night and the girls headed to the abandoned bathroom, they ignoring the large 'OUT of ORDER' sign, they opened the door. It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom the girls had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror was a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

"Wow…it's like Halloween all-over again" Tamara said in awe. The others nodded. "Hey, what's that?" Phebe said, pointing to one of the stalls. Inside was a potion. "Guess we're not the only ones who thought of this plan, that's what are Polyjuice potion is supposed to look like after today" Ellie said. "After, today?" Georgia asked. "The potion we're making, takes a month to make" Ellie answered. They looked at her with shocked looks, "And you didn't mention this until now!" they said to her harshly, Ellie cowered slightly under their glares. "You never asked, and we've got the stuff now, no point in giving it back now" she answered. The other girls slapped their foreheads. "Let's just get this over with," Ella said. Ellie started to set up the equipment.

"Uh…guys? We need a bit of whoever we want to change into," Ellie said to them, after flipping through the book. "Like their flesh?" Georgia asked, she frowned; slightly disgusted. The others poked their tongues out. "No, maybe a lock of their hair, or toenail clippings" Ellie said, feeling quite disgusted herself. "Great, just what I've always wanted to do, eat people's essence" Georgia said, her smirk returning to her face. "Come on, we got to go before we're caught" Ellie pointed out. The girls headed back to their dorms.

The next day was the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch match. As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air.

"Hey Georgia, are you going to cheer for your team today?" Jessica asked. "No. Not after what Malfoy said," she replied. They sat in the Gryffindor stands.

Up in the air, Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary. "On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three... Two... One..." With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch. Malfoy shot underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom.

At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed. "Well that was close" Tamara said, the others just nodded, too focused on the game to reply.

One of the Weasley twins, George their presuming, streaked past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. They saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in mid-air and shot straight for Harry again. Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head. Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. The girls looked at each other shocked. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible...

Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course. "Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.

Ellie started to complain, it was raining, and she hated rain.

Lee Jordan, who was commentating, said, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero. The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs" and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him, that the girls couldn't even see Harry.

"Someone tampered with the bloody Bludger!" Georgia said, stating the obvious. The girls weren't listening.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

The rain was falling more heavily now. After the Gryffindors talked to Madam Hooch, she blew on her whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and heard the tell-tale whoosh of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiralled, zigzagged, and rolled. He avoided another fierce dive from the Bludger. Malfoy came up to him on his broom, talking to Harry about something that the girl couldn't hear. Harry stopped in mid-air, just staring at Malfoy, suddenly Ellie found out why, and the bloody snitch was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear – and Malfoy, too busy laughing at Harry, he hadn't even seen it! WHAM. He had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit him at last, smashing into his elbow.

The Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time aiming at his face - Harry swerved out of the way and he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him.

Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; looks like he got the Snitch. Ellie and Jessica let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; a good deal of whistling and shouting could be heard around them. They headed down towards Harry. Apparently he fainted.

When Harry came around, he was still lying on the field, with someone leaning over him. This someone had a glittering set of teeth. "Oh, no, not you," Harry moaned. "Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm" "No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks... "He tried to sit up. The girls heard a familiar clicking noise nearby. "I don't want a photo of this, Colin," Harry said loudly. "Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-" "Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth. "He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured.

"Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say-" at the back of the crowd, Yohanna, Fred and George Weasley were wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight.

"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves. "No-don't-" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.

Harry had shut his eyes, his face turned away from his arm. Everyone gasped; Colin Creevey began clicking away madly.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing-ah, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? - And Madam Pomfrey will be able to – err - tidy you up a bit" As Harry got to his feet. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side.

Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh coloured rubber glove. Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them. "You bloody idiot! You didn't mend it! You bloody ruined it!" they heard Yohanna shout from the back, aggressively waving her fist at him; still trying to get that Bludger into the box, without getting thrown off. The girls couldn't have agreed with her more.

The next day came shocking news; Colin Creevey had been petrified, along with one of the girl's friends, Natalie.

* * *

**Chapters done. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**...Sorry for not updating for a while, I have no excuse apart from laziness...**

**I have also decided that I will no longer be giving you these strange comments before the story.**

**The only time this will happen is if it's a Holiday and When I won't be able to update for a while...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**The Duelling Club**

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET PETRIFIED?!" Georgia yelled at Tamara. Tamara was starting to get scared; tears were running down her face. "I don't know! She told me she was just going to check on the potion! I thought she was going to come back!" Tamara was sniffling now. "Georgia let her go. It's not her fault! It's the thing that's in the castle, so when we find it, and we will find it, you can kill it then" Ellie explained trying to soothe the enraged girl. Georgia calmed down. The girls were currently in Myrtle's bathroom; Ellie was brewing the potion while the girls were trying to keep Georgia from killing Tamara.

Suddenly Ron and Hermione came in. "Is that our potion?" Ron asked. "Nope, this ones ours, yours is in the stall where you left it" Ellie answered. Hermione walked over to their stall and found their potion there. "What potion are you making?" Hermione asked. "Same one as you" Ellie answered, Hermione's eyes widened. "But, you need a book from the restricted section! And we have that book!" Hermione exclaimed. Ellie shook her head at her. "Professor Snape has a copy, I asked and he gave it to me" Ellie explained. "Why does Snape like you so much?" Ron asked. Ellie thought back to their conversation. "Because…I'm his best student" she answered, Hermione's face fell. "You can't be good at everything Buck Tooth" Georgia said. "No name calling" Jessica scolded her, waging her finger at Georgia. "Awe, that's cute, but it won't happen Blondie" Georgia cooed, patting Jessica on the head. Jessica sighed, _'Well it was worth a try'_ she thought.

The door was opening, the girls ran to an unused stall and hid, Ron and Hermione following suit. "It's me," said a voice, the girls sighed, it was just Harry. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stalls, until finally they came out.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "You gave us such a fright - come in how's your arm?" "Fine," said Harry. "Oh, yes, How is your arm Harry? No, no, keep ignoring the girls standing right behind you!" Georgia said sarcastically. Harry turned around to face them. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Making a potion, same as you" Ella stated briefly, getting slightly annoyed.

"We'd have come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained to Harry, ignoring Ella. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it" Harry started to tell them about Colin and Natalie, but Hermione interrupted. "We already know - we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going-" "The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. The girls stared at them; they think Malfoy's the one making the attacks? They laughed silently. Malfoy! Heir of Slytherin!

"D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin and the Ravenclaw girl" "There's something else," said Harry, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night" Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed. The girls looked at each other, who the hell was Dobby? Ellie went back to brewing her potion.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said. "This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monsters in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school" "Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself - pretend to be a suit of armour or something - I've read about Chameleon Ghouls-" "You read too much, Hermione," said Ron, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at Harry. "So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm" He shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you"

The news that Colin and Natalie had been attacked and were now; laying down as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumour and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone. Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Fred and George were going about the wrong way when cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked. "They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib" In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas.

The girls signed her list; they wanted to stay near Natalie, and their potion was going to be done soon, it was only half done.

Soon their double Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favourite student, apart from Ellie, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair"

Ellie's Swelling Solution potion was almost perfect, Georgia's one was too runny and Phebe's was the wrong colour. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Ellie and Georgia saw Hermione catch Harry's eye and nod. They leaned on their table; this could be interesting…

Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron. Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a face full and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate - Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, the girls saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft - when I find out who did this-" Georgia, Ellie and Phebe walked up to him to get a Draft, swelling was starting to show on their faces, but Malfoy pushed them aside, he hurried forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon.

As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs; others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, the girls saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging. When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled" Harry arranged his face into what he thought was a puzzled expression, it was rather sad looking really. Snape was looking right at him, and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcomed

"Well, that was fucking obvious, you git" Ellie whispered, flicking Harry's forehead. "You could of warned us too, and you better hope Hermio-Ninny didn't leave evidence in Snape's office, or you are all fucked" Georgia hissed, rubbing her deflating cheeks. Jessica, Taylor, Ella and Tamara soon caught up to them.

The girls were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus and Dean beckoned them over, looking excited. "They're starting a Duelling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days..." said Dean. "Why? Do you think Slytherin's monster can duel?" Ellie joked. The girls looked at the sign, interested.

"Wanna go?" Ellie asked the others, they nodded. "Why not, as long as I can beat someone up" Georgia said seriously. The girls started to walk away, Ellie saying goodbye to Seamus and Dean, then Ellie remembered she wanted to ask Dean something, she ran back.

"Hey Dean! Do you want to have a soccer match one day?" Ellie asked, Dean looked at her surprised, but put on his challenging face soon after. "Sure! When?" he said. "Not sure yet, maybe next term sometime…" she walked back to her friends.

At eight o'clock that evening, they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited. "Wonder who the teachers going to be" Tamara said. "Probably Snape or Flitwick" Georgia said "I think they're the only ones with Duelling experience anyway" "I really can't imagine Professor Flitwick as a Dueller" Jessica said. The girls imagined in their heads, their small, goblin like professor, shooting spells like a badass. "I'm really hoping its Flitwick now" Georgia said, the others nodded, a dazed look on their faces. Taylor shook the image out of her mind. "As long as it isn't Lockhart, we're good" She said. The others nodded. "It'd be horrible if he was our teacher!" Ellie said, laughing. A groan was heard from Georgia: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black. "Are you serious?" Ellie whispered. Georgia glared at her, silently saying _'You're dead! D-E-A-D, DEAD!'_

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me?" _'Unfortunately'_ "Can you all hear me?" "Oh god, my ears! They're bleeding!" Tamara said quietly "Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Snape's upper lip was curling. The girls wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at them like that, they'd have been running as fast as they could in the opposite direction, preferably to Fluffy, and all of their Three-headedness.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. "Finish him!" Ellie yelled out to Snape. Everyone turned to her. She hid behind Georgia; a small smile appeared on Snape's face, not that anyone noticed. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them. "As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course" "I wouldn't bet on that," Georgia murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth. "One – two - three-" Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

"YES! HE'S DOWN FOR THE COUNT!" Ellie shouted. The girls covered her mouth. Muffled shouts of joy were heard from the girl's hands, Ellie was waving her fist in the air in happiness. The other Slytherins around them cheered.

Lockhart was getting back onto his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. "Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm – as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..." Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-" They moved through the crowd, matching up partners.

When Snape reached the girls to pair them up, Ellie gave him the thumbs up. "Miss Lanister you will pair up with Miss Bowin, Miss Parks with Miss Marcus, Miss Horton with Miss Colt-Rosier and Miss Herkins…you seem confident in your skills, so I will pair you up with…Miss Colt-Rosier" Georgia was confused "But sir, Ellie's with Jessica" an arm was thrown over Ellie's shoulder "He meant me" came a snickering voice, the girls turned to see Yohanna, leaning against Ellie. They got shivers down their spines; remembering the last time they met, although Georgia's shiver was in glee. Professor Snape walked away.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!" the girls bowed to each other, Yohanna and Georgia barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. "Are you ready to get your arse gift wrapped and handed to you?" Yohanna bragged. "Prepare for your demise." Georgia said smugly, jolting her eyebrows ever so slightly. "Don't be so sure, little girl. I can whoop your arse any day, with or without a wand." She replied, with a smirk. "Yes, you're bigger than me; yes you are older than me, but try anything and I will send you flying all the way to Kings Cross." Georgia said, pushing up the sleeve of her robe. "Big talk, I have more experience than you." "Don't be so cocky, Yohanna. I could kill you where you stand, but I know that's not allowed" "As could I, Sweetie" Yohanna cooed, smirking.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one... Two... Three... "Georgia and Yohanna swung their wands high.

_"Furnuculous!"_ Yohanna shouted, firing a jet of light at Georgia, who deflected with skill onto a first year, who screamed, pimples and boils appearing all over her body.

"My turn" Georgia said devilishly, _"Incendio"_ fire burst out of the tip of her wand, toward her opponent, who leaped back quickly. A few people had gathered around watching the duel.

_"Levicorpus"_ was the next curse shouted, sending Georgia into the air, upside down by her feet.

_"Liberiacorpus"_ Georgia retaliated, landing on the ground into a commando roll and rolling back onto her feet, earning a few gasps and oohs from the onlookers.

_"Incarcerious"_ Yohanna shouted next and Georgia was bound where she stood in rope, arms behind her back. A small metallic sound followed by a twang was heard and she was free, the rope falling around her feet and she flicked her butterfly knife a couple of times before sliding it back into her pocket. "That's cheating no Muggle weapons allowed" The older Slytherin demanded. "I didn't read that in the rule book" Georgia smirked, earning a small chuckle from her partner.

"KILL THE SLYTHERIN!" A voice shouted from the crowd and both girls turned to see Ellie standing there with a big grin. They simultaneously signalled they were going to kill her and went back to the duel.

_"Expelliarmus"_ Georgia shouted finally, sending Yohanna to the ground and her wand out of her hand. She bowed and smiled at the praise she was given by her cheering peers and didn't notice Yohanna snatch her wand back, sitting up just a little.

_"Impedimenta!"_ she shouted at her, tripping Georgia onto her back. Everything was silent. Then suddenly a harsh and almost cackling laugh arose from her; sitting up to face Yohanna. "I must say; I like your style." She joked, earning a small laugh from the other. "Who said it was ever fun to play fair?" said Yohanna, as she continued to snicker into her hand, Georgia fully agreed.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd. No one listened to him.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; the girls and Yohanna looked up. A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan... Careful there, Miss Fawcett... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot... I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-" "A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox" Neville's round, pink face went pinker. Jessica turned to him. "Think of it as a compliment" she said.

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile. "Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. "Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this" He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops - my wand is a little overexcited-" Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?" "Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him. "You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth. Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!" "What, drop my wand?" But Lockhart wasn't listening. "Three – two – one – go!" he shouted. Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"The end of his wand exploded. The girls watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. "Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it..." "Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Phebe wasn't sure what made her do it. She wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All she knew was that her legs were carrying her forward as though she was on casters and that she and Harry had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Phebe and Harry. Phebe breathed out a large breath. She knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now. She looked froze when all eyes were on her and Harry, she looked at Justin, fear showing on her face. "What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted at them, and before they could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry and Phebe in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look. Ominous muttering surrounded her. She ran out of the room, scared. The girls looked at each for a second and ran out after her.

"PHEBE, WAIT UP!" Ella shouted after her, Phebe was still running. Ellie had had enough, she ran faster than the girls and reached Phebe, grabbing her and pulled her towards an empty classroom, the girls following her inside.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth!" Ellie asked Phebe, she was looking down at the floor.

"…It never came up," she answered. "How can it not come up, we have enough weird conversations, like when Georgia told us she could fold her tongue in half and put her leg behind her head" Ella said. Phebe was still sad. Tamara sighed.

"Do you want to visit Natalie?" she said. Phebe stayed still for a few seconds, until she nodded. Natalie was always a great listener. They walked out of the classroom to go to the Hospital wing. It was silent, until Georgia cracked.

"Uhh! I can't take it anymore! Teach me how to talk to snakes! I can use them for my army!" she shouted at Phebe, shaking her slightly by her shoulders. The girls snorted, until finally laughing, leave it to Georgia to get rid of a tense situation.

When they were walking down a random corridor, they soon saw Harry, Nick and Justin, the latter two looking dead. Ellie covered her mouth, silently saying "Holy shit, not Nick too"

"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" came a voice, it was Peeves. He seemed to not notice the girls.

"What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking-"Peeves stopped, halfway through a mid-air somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before Harry and the girls could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AND AFTER-LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Crash – crash – crash – door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. Harry and the girls found themselves pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet.

Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie, a Hufflepuff from Ella's year, arrived, panting, on the scene. "Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry and Phebe.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply. Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song: "Oh, Potter, you rotter, and Bowin you clotter, oh, what have you done, you're killing off' students, you think it's good fun-" Phebe was starting to hyperventilate now "That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Harry. Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left Harry, the girls and Professor McGonagall alone together.

"This way, Potter, girls" she said. "Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't-" "This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly. They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle. It was Dumbledore's office. "Lemon drop!" she said. The gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, the girls couldn't fail to be amazed. "That's still cool" Ella said. The others nodded.

Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As he and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Harry and the girl heard the wall thud closed behind them.

They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, soon they saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Wooo! Battle between Georgia and Yohanna! I'm sure some of you liked that...**

**As you can see, Phebe is a Parselmouth...I'm sure everyone knows why...maybe**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**The Polyjuice Potion**

They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor McGonagall told Harry and the girls to wait and left them there, alone.

"Wanna look at Fawkes" Ellie asked the girls, they nodded, and headed over to the magnificent bird while Harry looked around the office.

Standing on its golden perch behind the door was the magnificent bird they had once knew, now he looked decrepit-looking, he resembled a half-plucked turkey.

"Oh, you poor baby, its Burning day isn't it" Georgia asked, Ella and Jessica looked at her weirdly. "Burning day is when a Phoenix dies, then comes back to life through the ashes, at least that's what my dad told me" Ellie explained. The bird made a strange, gagging noise, leading Harry over to them. The bird burst into flames. "Why do these things always happen around you Harry" Jessica asked, slightly sad that the bird died. Its ashes fell to the floor.

"Way to lay on the guilt Jess," Georgia said admiringly, Jessica flushed in shame. She didn't mean to say it like that…

The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very sombre. "Professor," Harry gasped. "Your bird - I couldn't do anything - he just caught fire-" "That's normal" Phebe said silently, Harry hadn't heard her.

Dumbledore smiled. "About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on" He and the girls chuckled at the stunned look on Harry's face. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him... "

Harry and the girls looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. The girls began to coo at him. "It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, Phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets"

Dumbledore settled himself in the high chair behind the desk and fixed Harry with his penetrating, light-blue stare. Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the door of the office flew open with an al-mighty bang and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eyes, his balaclava perched on top of his shaggy blackhead and the dead rooster still swinging from his hand. "It wasn' Harry or the girls, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter Harry seconds before that kid was found, he never had time, sir-"Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid went ranting on, waving the rooster around in his agitation, sending feathers everywhere.

"And the girls are the kindest people I know, it can't've bin them, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to-" "Hagrid, I-" "Yeh've got the wrong kids, sir, I know Harry and the girls never-" "Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Harry or the girls attacked those people" "Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster" And he stomped out looking embarrassed.

"You don't think it was us, Professor?" Harry repeated hopefully as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk. "No, Harry, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was sombre again. "But I still want to talk to you" Harry and the girls, apart from Georgia, waited nervously while Dumbledore considered them, the tips of his long fingers together. "I must ask you, Harry, girls, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all" The girls thought of their Polyjuice Potion simmering away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the disembodied voice Phebe had heard twice. They shook their heads, Harry following them.

"No," said Harry. "There isn't anything, Professor... "They soon left.

There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas. The girls not being one of them.

Phebe was glad most people were leaving. She was always nervous around them, for they kept on staring at her, like she was going to sprout fangs or something.

"Don't worry" Ellie said. "The potions nearly done, all we need is the hairs" the girls were still going with their plan to enter the Slytherin common room. At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle.

Since the Gryffindor Tower only had a few people in it for the Holiday, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's played Exploding Snap as loudly as they could. Ellie and Jessica occasionally joined in, but Ellie and Jessica kept on arguing on what card they should pick up, they were like a married couple at times, the girls even labelled them as The Old Married Couple among themselves.

It was later that night that the girls decided to use the potion, as it turns out, Hermione had the same idea. The girls had the hair, for the people who owned they had gone for the holidays, and the people they choose were not really known much around the common room, as Georgia and Phebe had pointed out, so no one would bother asking them why they were hanging out together. They headed to the abandoned bathroom.

"Ready?" Ellie asked the girls, who were holding their cups of Polyjuice potion, they nodded. They dropped the hairs into the potion. "Wait, why are me and Phebe taking it again?" Georgia asked. "Because no one would believe you suddenly became friends with people overnight" Ella explained, Georgia nodded "That's true" she answered.

"Cheers" Jessica said, chugging down the liquid. They dropped the potion onto the floor. "Oh my god, that is disgusting! I think I'm gonna vomit" Jessica said, running off to one of the stalls, Tamara, Taylor, Ella, Ellie, Phebe and Georgia following suit.

"Why did we decide to do this again?" Ellie asked, "Georgia" the others replied. "Shut up, how was I supposed to know it was foul!" she replied. "Read the Instructions!" they yelled at her.

Soon they came out, Taylor and Phebe had Blonde hair and green eyes, Ella was Brown haired with green eyes, but Georgia, Ellie and Tamara had Black hair and blue eyes.

"Jess, you coming out?" Ellie asked, knocking on Jessica's stall. "NO!" she shouted "Why?" "I look like a DOG!" She yelled, coming out of the stall to show them, it was true; she looked like a humanoid puppy.

"You got the wrong hair" Ellie stated "Polyjuice doesn't work with animal hair" "So...How long will she be like this" Georgia asked, playing with one of Jessica's floppy ears. "If she gets to Professor Snape quick enough, maybe a day" Ellie said "A DAY!" Jessica said in panic "Don't worry; you look cute as a puppy!" Ellie reassured her, it worked. "Now come on, the potions going to wear off in 50 minutes, Jess, go to Professor Snape and explain what happened" "Alright, FOLLOW ME MAGGOTS!" Georgia shouted to them, acting like a military commander. "Sir, Yes, Sir!" they marched after her to the Slytherin common room.

Georgia and Phebe paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. "Pureblood" Georgia said and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Georgia and Phebe marched in, the rest following.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

"You live under the lake?" Ella asked quietly. "Yup" Phebe said. "Wicked…" Ellie said in awe.

Soon Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came into the common room. "Why is Goyle wearing glasses?" Tamara said. "It's probably Harry, but why Goyle? Ew…" Ella said.

Sitting on one of the green satin lounge chairs, was Yohanna. She was cleaning her glasses; when she suddenly snapped her head up, her eyes zoomed in on 'Goyle' "What the ever loving fuck?" she whispered under her breath, placing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose.

"GOYLE! YOU SUGAR EATING PRICK! SINCE WHEN DID YOU WEAR GLASSES?!" Yohanna shouted from across the room, startling 'Goyle'. The girls snapped their heads towards her, shock written across their faces. Did she hear them? Yohanna turned her eyes towards the group, smirking deviously. She got up, patted away invisible dust and walked towards them, "Good job on the potion" she whispered to the girls, winking at them as she skipped along.

"Fuck" they all whispered "Abort mission?" Phebe asked,

"Nah, she's cool, she actually helped me get the hairs, I'm thinking of recruiting her for my army later" Georgia said quietly. They turned back to Malfoy's conversation.

"Wait here," said Malfoy to Harry and Ron, ignoring Yohanna and motioned them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me-" Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under 'Crabbe's' nose. "That'll give you a laugh," he said. The girls saw 'Crabbe's' eyes widen in shock. _'Wonder what's wrong'_ they thought

"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as 'Goyle' handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?" "Ha, ha," said 'Goyle' bleakly. "Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasley's were Purebloods, the way they behave" 'Crabbe's' face was contorted with fury. "What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy. "Stomach-ache," 'Crabbe' grunted. "Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy, snickering.

"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. The girls looked at each other, that was true, the Daily Prophet hasn't even given a hint onto what was happening at Hogwarts.

"I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggleborns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in" Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "`Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?'" He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron. "What's the matter with you two?" Far too late, 'Crabbe' and 'Goyle' forced themselves to laugh, but Malfoy seemed satisfied. _'Crabbe and Goyle must be really thick' _the girls thought.

"Saint Potter, the Mudblood's friend, " said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"

"I wish I knew who it is, " said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them. "'Crabbe' looked even more clueless than usual. "You must have some idea who's behind it all... "'Goyle' said "You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy.

"And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing – last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time... I hope its Granger," he said with relish. The girls looked at Ella, seeing her fear. "We won't let it get you or Jessica" Phebe whispered. They thought back to Natalie, who was still lying in a Hospital bed, frozen…

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?" "Oh, yeah... Whoever it was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban" "Azkaban?" said 'Goyle', puzzled. "Azkaban – the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards" He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?" the girls looked at him surprised, who in their right mind would raid his house, willingly!

"Yeah... " Drawled Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily-" the girls couldn't hear anymore, for Ellie reminded them that their time was almost out. They ran out of the common room.

When they reached the bathroom, they saw Professor Snape there.

"Um…Hey sir… Jess told you then I assume?" Ellie said nervously, he scoffed. "Obviously" he drawled "As I promised, you and your friends will receive ten house points each, for you had correctly created the potion, even if it went, downhill" the girls cheered, then covered their mouths, afraid the Snape would take away their points. "Um…sir, is Jessica in the Hospital wing?" Ella asked; he nodded.

They then headed off to bed with their heads held high, proud that they had received points from the grouchiest teacher in Hogwarts.

The next day when they visited Jessica, Seamus Finnigan was walking with them. He, Georgia and Ellie were talking about explosives, and how he kept causing them.

When they reached the Hospital wing, Seamus walked in with them, oblivious as to why they were there; he probably thought they were visiting Natalie.

"Hey Jess!" they called to her; she was sitting on her hospital bed, still covered in fur and looking like a puppy. Seamus blushed when he saw her; she really did look like a puppy…

Yohanna suddenly appeared, the girls jumped along with Seamus in surprise, how'd she get there…

"What the fuck, holy shit! SHE IS SO FLUFFY!" Yohanna squealed, rubbing her cheek against the top of Jessica's head, cooing nonsense in her ear, Jessica slowly began to hug her back, kind of enjoying the attention that the older girl was giving her. The girls and Seamus stared at her, Ellie thought to herself, _'I didn't know she even had maternal instincts, you think you know a person...' _

* * *

**Done! And Jessica has become a Puppy! Fluffy!**

**Sorry it took so long, I had to do some much needed shopping...and the fact that since my parents are divorced, i was living with my mother for the week...Ignore this...and since I think her computer sucks, for a lot of the keys are missing, i couldn't write...**

**But enough about my life!**

**I have given you a story, also I have decided to only update on Fridays...in my time.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Adiós Amigos!**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...but I do own the OC's**

* * *

**Valentines and Soccer matches**

As it turns out, Jessica had to stay in the hospital wing for several weeks, it also turned out that Hermione was in the same predicament; only she was a cat. It was funny seeing Jessica and her staring at each other, same situation but different species…unsure whether to pity each other or kill the other due to the conflicting instincts flowing temporary through their veins.

When the rest of Hogwarts arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she and Hermione had been attacked. Many students tried to sneak into the hospital wing, all attempting to catch a glimpse of them, but Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around their beds, to spare them the humiliation of being seen with a furry face. The girls visited her every evening.

When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework, mainly because McGonagall told them to.

"I feel so sorry for you, you have to do homework while you're a dog" Ellie said, Jessica glared at her. "I'll try not to eat it," she growled. The hair on her body was slowly going away. "What's that?" Ella asked, pointing to something gold on Jessica's side table, Jessica was glaring at it. Phebe picked it up and read it aloud.

_'To Miss Horton, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming-Smile Award' _

The girls looked at Jessica with sympathy. "Burn it, please" Jessica asked Georgia. Georgia smirked and grabbed the letter, put in on the ground and cried _"Incedio!"_ the letter burst into flames, Georgia eyes held a sadistic gleam, as if she wanted the letter to be Lockhart himself.

Madam Pomfrey swept over to them and gave Jessica her evening dose of medicine.

As they left the infirmary, they headed up to the Great Hall to eat dinner.

There hadn't been any more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood. "The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for re-potting again," the girls heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs Norris back in no time"

Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff was still blaming Harry and Phebe for the attacks, more so on Phebe for she was in Slytherin. But he was always chased away when Georgia came around the corner, it seemed he remembered her sorting…

Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop. The Jessica and Ellie overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration. "I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him. You know, what the school needs now is a morale booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing... "He tapped his nose again and strode off.

Lockhart's idea of a morale booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth.

When Ellie and the girls were walking to the Great hall that morning, Ellie and Georgia were pushing the door open when they suddenly stopped half way and pulled the door back quickly.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, seeing their looks of horror. "Don't go in" Ellie said, the horror still on her face. "It's hideous" Georgia said, her face simular to Ellie's. Phebe pushed past them and opened the door.

The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.

"It's pink" Jessica said, not at all fazed. "Exactly!" the two girls yelled at her. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table. "Look at him" Tamara, said disgusted, pointing towards the staff table.

Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stone faced. From where they sat, the girls could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all – and it doesn't end here!" Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. "Oh my god" Ellie and Georgia said in horror, feeling sorry for the little people.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

"Love is simply an electrical bug in the human neural circuit" Natalie said flatly, causing the others to snort.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and at lunch in the Great Hall, two of the little dwarfs came over to the girls, both holding envelopes in a small satchel.

"Oy, you! Herkins!" one of the little dwarfs said while the other stared pointedly at Ellie, Ellie looked behind herself, looking for who the small winged dwarf was looking at, not believing it was herself.

"What?" Georgia asked the dwarf, the other just standing in front of Ellie, not saying a word. "I've got a Letter for ya" the dwarf said, pulling out a small envelope from the satchel. She took the letter cautiously. When she opened it, the girls stood behind her, waiting for her reaction. What they didn't expect was for Georgia to giggle…and it wasn't her normal giggle, it was a, honest to Christ, girly giggle. "WHAT?" they yelled at her in horror. She looked at them with a happy and goofy smile.

"Look! Look! It said I was cute" she gushed, fanning herself as she stood up. What transcended after would go down in Hogwarts history.

When Georgia stood up, she seemingly tripped on thin air and creating a domino effect with the student body, one after another, the bodies of the students piled onto the Great Hall's floor. The girls stared at their friend, who was by now giggling on the floor.

"Oh shi-" Ellie began, only to be interrupted by the other dwarf, who was currently tugging on her robes.

"Oy, you got a letter too kid" Ellie stared at the dwarf in shock, before getting up from the table and sprinting away, the dwarf running after her. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" she yelled.

Across the room, at the Slytherin table; Yohanna was sitting with; surprisingly Fred and George behind her. Seeming to be conversing with a tiny, disgruntled Dwarf.

"Oh fuck, what did that evil, blonde man do to you?" Yohanna exclaimed, covering her mouth in horror, not believing that Lockhart actually convinced these poor creatures to dress like that willingly, meanwhile, standing behind her Fred and George were covering their mouths in vain, trying not to further anger the dwarf by laughing, _they were failing miserably._

"You know what, I will not stand for this! I will help you exact revenge!" Yohanna said to the dwarf dramatically, they both grinned evilly at each other. As the dwarf and Yohanna began to scheme, they were soon interrupted by a second dwarf, just as disgruntled as the others.

"Letter" the dwarf stated briefly, before chucking it onto her lap and waltzing away. Yohanna turned to the first dwarf. "We'll continue this later" she whispered. The dwarf walked away with a newfound skip in its step.

Yohanna turned to the twins "Who in their right mind would send me a letter?" the Twins shrugged, George asked for her to read it to them, she opened the letter and said:

_You're the prettiest girl that I know_

_You're pretty mean, you're pretty cold_

_You can make men feel so low_

_Sugar nor spice, you're mean not nice_

_Your blood, your heart is cold as ice_

_You're pretty mean or just plain mad_

_Your thoughts on men are pretty bad_

_You're pretty heartless you're pretty cruel_

_At times I feel that I'm the fool_

_You broke my spirit, you broke my pride_

_Your hate within you cannot hide_

_Once I heard of what you said_

_All men not woman should be dead_

_Your cold, cold heart is what you've shown_

_I've heard it all on your 'telephone'_

_You're pretty damn mean_

_You're pretty damn cold_

_You're the prettiest damn girl_

_I've ever Known!_

_From,_

_Your secret admirer._

Yohanna put her hand over her mouth in shock. "That is so freaking sweet!" she cooed gently, utterly besotted with the letter. Suddenly an enchanted rose sprung forth from the letter, shocking Yohanna. Who quickly caught before it made contact with her forehead, she look as if she was about to have an aneurism, staring at the rose as it changed colours.

"That was so cool, I love this guy already" Yohanna gushed, admiring the rose. Fred and George turned to her, looking at the rose and letter. "Aww, little Yoey has a secret admirer!" George teased; Fred was suspiciously quiet. George turned to his brother, and saw that his face looked oddly pleased and flushed. George then came to the conclusion that; it was his _brother_ who sent the letter, an idea struck George.

"Hey…what do you think of this guy, so far?" George said, watching his brother closely as he said this, Fred gulped. "Hmm, I think he is oddly sweet, and this is coming from me of all people" Fred grinned slightly "But GOD DAMNIT boy, _GROW SOME BALLS_, I ain't that hard to come up ta'!" Yohanna exclaimed, accent thickening, shaking her fist at the imaginary person, who was, okay… the sky, but _details…_

George laughed wholeheartedly at Yohanna's antics and slung his arm around his brother's slumped shoulders, patting him slightly on the head.

"Yeah, Mate needs to _grow some balls_, pretty big ones too might I add, to ask you out!" George said, secretly enjoying his twin's misery, serves him right for not telling him…

Yohanna pulled out her wand and pointed it at the rose, Fred jumped in surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked, not sure how to react.

"I'm making it into a bookmark; all these slithery; Heh, _slithery,_ bitches would steal it from me in a heartbeat if I kept it the way it is" Yohanna said; giggling at her own pun, before looking at Fred strangely, wondering why he was even asking.

_Poor, oblivious Yohanna._

Yohanna gave the rose a light tap, mumbling a spell under her breath, the rose turned into a red, bordered bookmark, the multi-coloured rose in the middle. She took out a book from her bag and bookmarked a page she was on, she slammed the book shut. Yohanna then turned to the twins, announcing her departure, _eloquently _ "Okay, I gotta scat, I promised Fluffy I would bring him some Stag meat tonight, fucking bloody shit too" she wiggled her fingers at the boys before she turned to walk out of the hall.

When suddenly the twins called out, curiosity nagging at them "If this guy asked you out-" "would you actually say yes?" Yohanna paused, and then in response shouted back shamelessly "MY BED IS COLD AND HE IS WELCOME TO HELP ME WARM IT UP!" that turned quite a few heads her way, causing a sea of wolf whistles and catcalls to be thrown after her. Yohanna just continued to laugh herself out of the Hall.

Fred, in turn flushed bright red, scratching the bridge of his nose lightly, he turned to his brother; grinning goofily "She likes it" he whispered "but is turning the rose into a bookmark a good sign?" Fred asked George.

George patted his back, deciding to give some wise advice to his twin "Think of it this way, she will always have it with her" Fred continued to stare after Yohanna, even when she was no longer in sight.

Across the room, Ellie was still running away from the small dwarf.

"Get AWAY from me!" she screamed at it, it continued to chase her.

Ellie soon came to the Gryffindor table, where she saw Dean about to sit down, she ran over to him, the dwarf hot on her heels.

"DEAN! Help me!" she said, coming up to him and hiding behind him, Dean looked at her confused, until he saw the dwarf; he flushed bright red.

"Why?" he asked. "IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" she shouted, pointing to the dwarf. Dean stared at her in mirth. "Lion King?" he said, staring at her as if to confirm his assumption, she looked at him with a look of pure innocence. "Of course, NOW HELP ME!" she said, hiding him behind him completely, pointing her wand at the dwarf between his arms. Dean turned to the dwarf.

"She's not going to take it," he said to the dwarf, slightly disappointed. The dwarf looked at the dark skinned boy with distain. "Then you give it to her" it said, thrusting the letter in his hand and walking away.

Dean looked behind himself to look at Ellie, she was started to stand up straight now.

"You going to read it?" Dean asked. Ellie looked scandalised. "Why in the world would I do that? It's probably from some guy who wants to tease me" she said to him, Dean looked confused. "Why would they do that?" he asked, Ellie sighed. _'Great, now I have to explain it' _she thought grumpily.

"Before I entered Hogwarts, I went to a Muggle school, when it was Valentines Day, people would send me cards and they would be fake, so now I don't trust people when they give me Valentines" she explained, her voice extremely blunt, Dean gaped at her. "Why?" he asked. "Because their assholes with no lives" she said smiling.

Ellie started to walk away, having already forgotten about the letter. After slight hesitance, Dean slipped the letter in to her back pocket before going back to eating, a slight blush crossing his face. Ellie stuck her hand into to one of her pockets, the one not containing the letter and pulled out her Remembrall, upon seeing that it was clouded in a red fog, she stopped and pondered on what she had forgotten. Suddenly remembering, she ran back towards Dean, throwing her arms around his shoulders from behind him. "Hey! I forgot to ask, do you want to have our soccer match today?" she asked him. Dean choked slightly on a sandwich.

"What about classes?" he asked. Ellie stared at him in disbelief. "If you want to go to Lockhart's class, be my guest" Ellie said in a deadpan voice. Dean bolted up from his seat and turned towards her.

"Lets go!" he said in a rush, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit. Ellie waved her friends over as she was dragged.

"We're having the soccer match today, wanna watch?" she asked them as they neared. They were not paying attention to her; they were solely focused on her and Dean's hands, which were still joined. Ellie looked to where their eyes were and pulled her hand out. The girls followed Dean outside.

They stopped near the lake, where there was a large patch of grass. Ellie grabbed two rocks and transfigured them into a pair of soccer nets; she put them on both sides of the field.

Ellie and Dean stood on the middle of the field, both of them staring each other down. The girls were off to the side, Georgia had a whistle; she blew on it, making a high-pitched sound.

"Alright! I'm not going to lie to you, I know jack shit about this game, but fuck it. Have fun" she called out, she threw a black and white ball into the middle of the field and sat on the side lines.

Georgia blew the whistle again, starting the game

But before they could even kick the ball…a spell from the castle hit the ball, sending it towards the girls…and hit Ella square in the nose.

Dean and Ellie were still in their spots, until they processed what had happened. They ran over to Ella, who was now lying on the ground, holding her nose.

"OH, COME ON!" Ella shouted. "Why does this always happen to me!"

They others looked at each other, shaking their heads slightly, indicating that they didn't know either.

"Let's get her to the Hospital Wing" Dean said, picking up Ella.

"Awww. Can't we leave her here for a few minutes? I want to see her wallowing in pain," Ellie said sadistically.

"I second this notion" Georgia said, tapping her fingers together like an evil mastermind.

"No" the others said, Ellie pouted. Georgia sighed and went over to Ella and picked her up, throwing her over her shoulder, Ella was now unconscious

"You're going to get blood on your shirt" Jessica said, looking at Ella's blooded face.

"Then I'll add it to the collection" Georgia replied with a devilish grin.

After they dropped Ella off at the Hospital Wing, it was late so they were told to go to bed.

After Ellie, Jessica and Dean reached their common room; they quickly headed off to bed.

As Ellie reached her dorm door, she stopped suddenly before she touched the doorknob.

"Oh yeah, I need to reschedule the soccer match" she muttered to herself. She headed off towards to boys dormitories.

Ellie headed up the flight of stair leading to the dorms, as she was about to open the door, she heard Harry and Ron talking. Being the curious and nosey child that she was, she removed her hand from the doorknob and listened in.

"There you are," she heard Ron's faint voice say. There was a shuffle of some sort and hard breathing. "What's up?" he continued, his voice now dripping with concern. "It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago" she heard Harry say. Ellie froze, and then ran back to her dorm, hoping that the next day would come soon.

* * *

**Wooooo! Valentines...and Lockhart sucks.**

**Natalie is funny in my mind...she will use logic to prove you wrong and humiliate you at the same time.**

**But anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and I hope you reveiw...**

**Also, if you read the AU's at the end of these things, review by saying**

**"The chicken has flown the coop, I repeat, the Chicken had flown the coop"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost Friends and Plans of Killing**

The girls had always known that Hagrid had a liking for large and monstrous creatures. Ellie shared this trait with him, having taken care of Fluffy until he was taken away from her. But they never thought that he would send a monster to kill people, he was too nice for that bullshit!

In the end, they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why Harry and Ron thought he was Slytherin's Heir.

It was now nearly 4 months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves had finally got bored of his song. Ernie Macmillan asked Harry quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in Greenhouse 3. This made Professor Sprout very happy.

"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she told Harry and the girls. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing" The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, Ellie, Georgia and Natalie were thinking of taking Ancient Runes, but instead of Care of Magical Creatures like Ellie and Georgia, Natalie choose Arithmancy with Tamara. Ella was choosing Divination along with Phebe and Tamara, as it seemed like an easy subject, their second one being Care of Magical Creatures.

Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes. Dean, who, like many other people (***coughHarrycough*)** had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on.

Percy Weasley just told them to look to what they want to do in the future, to play to their strengths. "Well my strengths are eating, sleeping and being mean... so they got a class that combines all three, sign me up!" was Georgia's response.

One day, when Ellie and Jessica entered their common room, they heard panic coming from the boy's dormitories, looking to each other for a brief second, then shrugged their shoulders.

The next day was full of sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze. It was another Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. The girl's were not that eccentric about Quidditch, so they decided they were going to skip.

As they left the Great Hall, all of them headed to the lake. They had just set foot on one of the many marble staircases when Phebe heard it yet again "Kill this time... Let me rip... Tear... "She jumped, and said to the girls "The voice! It's back! Please tell me you heard that!" the girls shook their heads.

Ella and Jessica's eyes widen. "That's it!" they shouted together. "Hey, we're going to the library! I think I know what the monster is!" Jessica said as she and Ella raced off to the library, leaving Phebe worried and the other girls confused.

"What just happened?" Ellie asked, confused out of her mind.

"It's best not to ask" Tamara answered bluntly, continuing to walk down to stairs. The others followed.

When the girls reached the lake, it was already 10:30am. They went over to their favourite spot and took off their shoes and socks, Tamara, Taylor and Ellie put their feet in the water, loving the feel on the waves around their toes. Georgia was relaxing on the sand and Phebe was starting to gather rocks.

Professor McGonagall, along with Harry and Ron, came half marching, half running towards them; they suddenly felt that something bad had happened.

"The match has been cancelled," she told them. "We see" Georgia said, pointing off towards the steam of students heading back to the castle.

"I think it best if you come with me..." she said sadly, beckoning them to follow her. The girls got to their feet, an unknown fear seeping their senses.

The girls, Harry and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack..." the girl's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and the girls, Harry and Ron entered.

Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair. And on the bed next to her was-"Jess! Ella!" Phebe said worriedly. Jessica and Ella lay utterly still, their eyes open and glassy. "They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose any of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them..." She was holding up a small, circular mirror. All of them shook their heads, all of them still staring at their friends. "I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily to Ellie, Harry and Ron. "I need to address the students in any case, Miss Bowin, Miss Herkins, Miss Marcus and Miss Parks. You will be escorted by your head of house" after she said that, she turned to the door, Harry and Ron following her out, Ellie just lagged behind.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time; a teacher will escort you to each lesson. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities" The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward" She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindor's began talking immediately.

"That's three Gryffindor's down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, two Ravenclaw's, and two Hufflepuff's, "said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherin's are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherin's out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.

_'The Slytherin's only have Pureblood's and Half-Bloods in their house…Of course it's not likely for them to get attack, ya idjits!'_

Ellie was in one of the armchairs, hugging her legs close to her chest, Dean was comforting her. She couldn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Jessica and Ella, lying on the hospital bed as though they were carved out of stone.

"Come on Ellie, cheer up, I'm sure that they'll catch whoever did this" Dean was saying, although it seemed very faint to Ellie. She turned to him with a giant smile, shocking him.

"Oh, I know. I'm just thinking of when I find this piece of shit." She said to him, not letting her face show her real emotions; not showing him what was really in her head. "When I find this thing," she continued, her bags of hair now covering her eyes, making her look like something from a horror film. "I'm going to kill it," she said with a murderous glint in her eyes; she then walked up to her dormitory and went to bed.

She was awake; of course, when everyone was asleep; she got out of her bed and put on some warm clothes, then headed out of her common room.

She was walking aimlessly, like she was sleepwalking. Not caring that a teacher saw her, she headed towards the 3rd floor corridor.

When she opened the door, she saw her beloved three-headed dog, Fluffy. Fluffy's heads shot up when the door closed, seeing that it was Ellie, it wagged its tail but stopped when it saw her face.

"Hey…Think you can cheer me up a little" Ellie said softly. The Cerberus's eyes snapped over to the door, when Ellie looked over, she saw that it was open and in the doorway was her friends, Georgia, Tamara, Taylor and Phebe.

"I told you we'd find her here, now quit moping around, we've got a monster to kill" Georgia said when she saw Ellie.

"That's not what you say when you see a depressed friend, you know" Ellie replied. _'Why do I have these friends again?' _she thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want to kill it or not?" Georgia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Duh" Ellie answered, "Then get off your ass and let's go!" Georgia started to walk out the door. "We don't know what it is" Taylor said, Georgia stopped. "Your right, for once" "Oi!" Taylor protested. "Okay, how about when find out what it is, we tell the others straight away, then we can all kill it" she said with a sadistic smile.

"And how do we kill it if we don't know what it is?" Phebe asked. Georgia's face fell. "...uh... I didn't think of that..." she replied, "You didn't think of that…" Tamara said "Yeah, is it comforting to know I planned this out with my usual attention to detail?"

"No" they replied.

"God, you're all so picky" Georgia said rolling her eyes. "If you really want to help... can you help me find a way into the hospital wing...I have something I want to give to Jess" Ellie barely whispered.

"How would we get you in there?" Phebe asked.

"I can break your leg" Georgia offered, cracking her knuckles.

"NO" they all shouted at her again.

"How come I never get to break anyone's leg" she moped, making Ellie chuckle slightly.

"So…how do we get in" Ellie asked. They were now 5 feet away from the hospital wing.

"Tamara and Taylor will distract Pomfrey, after they get her away from the door, you go in and do your thing while Phebe and I keep watch" Georgia explained. Ellie nodded, that was a good plan…considering the other ones went awry…

"Now!" Georgia called, Tamara and Taylor raced past the Hospital wing, making as much noise as they could, Madam Pomfrey opened the door, saw them and chased after them. Georgia, Ellie and Phebe quickly went to the door.

"You've got 2 minutes. Go!" Ellie went inside and went over to Jessica's bed. When Ellie looked at her, still frozen, she thought she was dead, but she pulled herself together again. _'She's not dead, it's like she's in a coma or something'_ she reassured herself. Ellie reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket.

"Try not to lose it Jess…" she said quietly. She opened the locket and left it by her bed. The locket let out a soft melody.

_'Close your eyes; I know what you see_

_'The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep_

_'But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep_

_'And you know I will be here to tell you to breathe_

_'Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)'_

_'La ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)'_

_'Non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)'_

_'Io veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)'_

_'Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet'_

_'It's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet'_

_'Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep'_

_'You're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak'_

_'(Ma nico, mio caro)'_

_'Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)'_

_'La ragione ho vissuto (the reason I lived)'_

_'Non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)'_

_'Io veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)'_

_'So you run; through shadows you roam'_

_'Seams undone by the love you thought you could own'_

_'But he's just one of many that you might call home'_

_'And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones'_

_'Eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)'_

_'Ora un principe oscuro (now, a dark prince)'_

_'Ma anche per te, c'è una luce (but even for you, there is a light)'_

_'Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another life)'_

"Happy birthday Jess" Ellie whispered, and then she ran.

* * *

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'M BACK...**

**and I no idea on what to say about this chapter...but guess what...**

**...**

**...IT'S VALINTINES DAY NEXT WEEK ON FRIDAY! I think...**

**I for one hate valintines day...so much pink...roses...the only good side is the chocolate.**

**also...hope you liked the chapter, I did for some reason.**

**and this song is from Percy Jackson asn the Olympans I think...the song was named Nico's Lullaby on youtube.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**What's with the spiders?**

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But Hagrid wasn't visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels; the scene didn't look right to the girls; no better, in fact, than the inside of the castle, where things were so horribly wrong. The girls had tried to visit Jessica, Natalie and Ella, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing.

"We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off..." With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled.

One day, Ellie was walking down a corridor when she saw Harry and Ron looking around, when she asked what they were doing, they replied, "Looking for spiders"

The girls were pissed, of course, by the fact that they weren't allowed to wander off on their own but had to move around the castle in a pack with their houses. Most of their fellow students seemed glad that they were being shepherded from class to class by teachers, but the girls found it very troublesome.

One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy. It was rather sickening really.

They didn't realize what he was so pleased about until the Potions lesson about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had disappeared, when, sitting right across from Malfoy, Georgia and Ellie overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle. "I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long; she's only filling in… "

Snape swept past Georgia and Ellie, checking their work. "Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough"

"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job - I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir-" Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on, Georgia looked ready to punch him. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger or Horton-"The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy's last words, Ellie had leapt off her stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, no one noticed that she managed to sucker punch him. When Ellie went back to Georgia and Phebe, who were now standing by the door, Georgia held up a hand and she high-fived it.

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads, and off they marched, with Harry, Ron and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron looking like he was trying to get loose from Harry and Dean, who were holding him. He was probably going to punch Malfoy as well.

It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses. The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now three missing from their number, Justin, Ella and Hermione. Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs.

A second later, Ellie spotted something. Several large spiders were scuttling over the ground on the other side of the glass, moving in an unnaturally straight line as though taking the shortest route to a prearranged meeting. When she was going to look back at her work, she saw Harry hit Ron over the hand with his pruning shears.

"Ouch! What're you-" Harry pointed out the spiders, following their progress with his eyes screwed up against the sun. "Oh, yeah," said Ron, trying, and failing, to look pleased. "But we can't follow them now-"Ellie's eyes narrowed as she focused on the spiders, what was the big deal about the spiders? She knew they were creepy and all, but it didn't warrant a hit on the head for them.

"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest..." Harry whispered; Ron looked unhappy about that. At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to their Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry and Ron lagged behind the others. Ellie, being curious as always, listened in.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry told Ron. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help" "Right," Ron said, he was twirling his wand nervously in his fingers. "Er - aren't there - aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?" he added as they took their usual places at the back of Lockhart's classroom. Ellie sat in front of them.

Harry dodged the question. "There are good things in there, too. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns..." Ron had never been into the Forbidden Forest before. Ellie had entered it only once and had hoped never to do so again. It gave her and Tamara nightmares for months. Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant.

"Come now," he cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?" People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered. "Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away-" "Says who?" Dean said loudly. "My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred precent sure that he was guilty," said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two. "Oh, yes he would," said Ron, even more loudly than Dean. "I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr Weasley," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone. Ron started to say something, but stopped in mid-sentence when Harry kicked him hard under the desk.

But Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, irritated Ellie so much that she yearned to throw one of his books at his face, preferably all of them.

The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight.

Ellie stayed seated on one of the sofas, just staring at the fire as it flickered, until she finally fell asleep, resting on the on the coach.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"We'll just go, then," Harry whispered desperately to a large spider named Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him. _"Go?"_ said Aragog slowly. _"I think not..."_ "But - but-" _"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid"_

Harry spun around a few feet away, towering above him, was a giant wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads. Even as he reached for his wand, Harry knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but as he tried to stand, ready to die fighting. A loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow. Mr Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spider's aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of Harry and Ron and the doors flew open, revealing…

Yohanna!

"Come with me if you want to live!" Yohanna screeched dramatically, mad, panicked giggles erupting from her throat as she said it. "Get Fang!" Harry yelled, diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car - the doors slammed shut – Yohanna didn't touch the accelerator, she simply tapped the cars steering wheeling, laughing wildly, screaming "Come on Herbie, FLOOR IT!" the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked a laughing Yohanna, hanging onto the car dash. "I did say I was going to find this fucking car, and look! I did!" Yohanna took a quick breath as a spider smashed against the windscreen, and then continued to chatter through their screams as if it didn't happen "But after I found it I didn't know what to do next. Then I heard you two screaming and decided to help, it's not every day you come across man-eating spiders, wishing to devour your flesh, not sure if I regret this decision yet" she jittered lastly, she continued to watch spider after spider smash against the car trying to get them, God she wished she had some fireworks just so she could shove them down their hairy black throats and watch them explode.

Yes, that's what she needed…fireworks_, fucking big ones too._

They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew. Harry looked sideways at Ron. His mouth was still open in the silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore. "Are you okay?" Yohanna asked, looking over her shoulder, while the car dodged another spider. Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak. "Harry, be a dear and slap him, I think he's in shock"

Slap!

Nope, didn't work.

They smashed their way through the forest, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, and Harry saw that the side mirror had snap off as they squeezed past a large oak. After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and Harry could again see patches of sky. The car stopped so suddenly that Harry and Ron were nearly thrown into the windshield; Yohanna was smart and had put her seatbelt on beforehand. They had reached the edge of the forest.

Yohanna turned to the boys, glaring at them. "Why aren't you wearing your seatbelts? This is still a bloody car!" she scolded, wagging her finger at them.

The poor dog flung had himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, Yohanna taking pity on him, kicked the door open for him, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, yelping with his tail between his legs. Yohanna and Harry got out soon after him, and after a minute or so, Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed, still stiff-necked and glassy-eyed. Harry gave the car a grateful pat and Yohanna saluted it as it reversed back into the forest and disappeared from view.

Yohanna once again turned to the boys. "Do I get a thank you?" she asked them smartly, cocking her hip to the side and placing her hand above her hipbone. Harry and Ron nodded. "Thanks" they said, still slightly confused "Why did you help us though?" Harry asked, Yohanna looked at them as if they were stupid for even asking. "Contrary to popular belief, just because I'm in Slytherin, doesn't mean I'm heartless," she paused and looked at the forest, looking for any signs of the car. "I'm not going to leave two little boys to die alone with a dog…if I can help it"

Harry went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket. When Harry got outside again, he found Ron being violently sick in the pumpkin patch. "Follow the spiders," said Ron wheezed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive" "I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Harry. "That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?" "That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry.

"You just realised this?" Yohanna said, even she knew the half-giant couldn't hurt a fly; he'd most likely be friends with it, and name it Mr Wings. Yohanna paused.

"Wait a second, whose Aragog?" she asked, looking around to see if something would answer her.

"That giant spider that wanted us as baby food" Ron wheezes, leaning against the cabin trying to stand.

"How on God's green earth, did I miss a giant spider? I really need to start paying attention to stuff" Yohanna exclaimed, placing her head in her hands, utterly disappointed in herself for not taking in her surroundings like her older brother told her to. She was going to get herself killed if she kept this up.

"I think you were too busy trying to get us into the car to notice him really, so it was for a good cause" Harry said, trying to comfort the strange girl that saved their lives.

Putting her head out of her hands and looking to her left, she noticed that Ron was still not walking straight. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "_Mobilicorpus_" she muttered, Ron gave a small screech as he was lifted up into the air.

"Let's go Harry! I need to return this" she called over her shoulder as she walked towards the castle, Harry nodded and followed obediently behind the older girl, hiding underneath his cloak.

They walked carefully back across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase, Yohanna trying not to make Ron hit too many corners.

Bang!

"Sorry!" Yohanna whispered, panicked

Holding their breath as they passed corridors where the sentries were patrolling. At last they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Yohanna fluttered her eyelashes and gave a small wave and a sweet smile to the Fat Lady, trying to appear as an innocent bystander, and not an enemy house about to enter another houses common room…so far Yohanna thinks the fat lady likes her, most adults do…kids, not so much; especially kids her own age.

"Okay Harry, open it up" Yohanna said, Harry turned to Yohanna in disbelief. "Listen, this boy is heavy, you are tired and I need to talk to Feorge and Gred," She said, shaking her head slightly at the mixed names. Harry nodded slowly and said the password and they walked in, he silently prayed she didn't hear him say the password…

"It's actually pretty cosy in here, I like it" Yohanna complimented, she was going to sit on the couch to wait, but noticed that her sister, Ellie was asleep.

Yohanna sighed and gently picks her little sister up, putting her wand in her mouth to keep the levitation spell in motion for Ron. She turned to Harry "I'll take this one up to bed while up get the twins" she slowly walked up the stairs to the girls dorm, where she gently placed Ellie on her bed, being careful not to wake her up. "For such a skinny girl, you're fucking heavy" She whispered taking the wand out of her mouth, and tiptoed quietly down the stair.

As she turned the corner, she saw Fred and George waiting for her in their pyjamas, which consisted of singlets and Orange boxers. Yohanna whistled slowly, for dramatic effect.

"Well, this is a lovely image… It will forever be burned into my retinas. Thank you" She sneered sarcastically, the twins barked in laughter.

"What did you-""Need us for?" the twins asked. Yohanna looked around and quickly flicked her wand and slowly lowered Ron down from the ceiling; where she had accidently put him when she went to put her sister to bed.

"Sorry. But I believe this belongs to you two" she said the twins, presenting them with a quivering Ronald Weasley. Ron glared at her, still slightly shaking "Oh, don't give me that look" She scolded "It's could have been worse, instead of the ceiling you could have gone straight into the fire" she said optimistically, giving Ron an embarrassed smile and shrugging her shoulders. She gave a small flick of her wrist and gently dropped Ron onto one of the couch where her sister had been.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news, what do you want first?" Yohanna asked the twins, rubbing her hands together, seeing that Ron had walked upstairs to bed, Harry following sluggishly behind him.

The twins looked at each other, then replied "Good news"

"Well, good news is; I found your dads car, still works too" She gave them the thumbs up

"But the bad news is, it went back into the forest…I think it's traumatized" Yohanna deadpanned, the twins were wondering how on earth she was able to traumatise a _car._

"Also I need fireworks," she said, quickly skipping to another subject, obviously not wanting to explain how the car was traumatised.

"Why?" Fred asked, looking at his brother questioningly in wonder at this sudden request.

"My common room is in the fucking dungeons, and Snape's patrolling…and just in case for emergency's; I need distractions, possibly big ones" She whispered lastly, afraid there were cameras watching her every move.

"So I'm giving you three options"

"Which are…?" the twins drawled, sleep beginning to overtake them.

"One; you give me the fireworks, Two; you come with me, with the fireworks and lastly Three; I hide out in your room until he goes away, which will take all night"

The twins look at each other, contemplating their options. They could give her the fireworks and go back to their comfy beds, they could also go with her and risk being caught trying to come back or they could get caught with a girl in their room…

The answer was simple.

"Fireworks" they said as they ran up to their rooms to collect them, they were not going to risk themselves with the last two options, not matter how much of a friend the curly haired Slytherin girl is to them.

"You pussy's" Yohanna yelled after them tiredly, slumping against the couch's edge; at least she got some fireworks out of this whole ordeal…

* * *

Ellie slowly stirred in her sleep, beginning to wake up from her slumber. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the girl's dormitory's ceiling.

"Wha ghe ell?" she slurred, she slowly sat up in her bed, taking in her surroundings.

_'What the…I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in the common room, right?' _Ellie thought to herself. Ellie looked over to Lavender's bed.

"Oi, Lavender, how did I get into bed?" she called over to her roommate.

"How should I know," she murmured sleepily, turning on her side so she wasn't facing Ellie

"Well your no help" Ellie deadpanned

Ellie got out of her bed and walked downstairs to the common room, still in her Pirates of the Caribbean pyjamas.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw at least 10 people in the common room.

"PEOPLE!" she shouted at the group of Gryffindor's. They turned towards her, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Ok, last night, I was asleep on THAT couch" she said pointing at the mentioned couch. "Which is surprisingly comfy, might I add,"

"But when I woke up, my body was transported to my bed, this is impossible, none of you even know about Muggle science to even achieve this" Ellie ranted, everyone was getting more confused by the second.

"But the real question is…who put me there? Cause seriously, I think the universe is fucking with me right now" Ellie swore loudly.

Nobody answered.

"Who put me there!" she finally shouted, losing her patience. "If it was a boy, thank you, but how did you do that? Seriously, there are wards for you people. If it was a girl, again, thank you but…why?" Ellie felt like she was questioning life itself here.

Ellie suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders; she craned her neck to see the Weasley twins.

"We know" "Who put you" "to bed" "Or more importantly-" "Who let that person into the common room" said the twins, grinning mischievously.

Ellie grabbed the twins by their collars. "Who. Was. It." She asked them sweetly, reminding them of her sister. The grins never left their faces. In fact, they grew larger.

"Oh just a-" "Darling sister" "-of yours" they said to her quietly. Ellie looked at them blankly, until she gripped their necks more tightly, slowly choking them. "Don't lie to me boys, this is my one sanctuary from her evilness, there is no way she got in" she stated, obviously mocking their intelligence. Fred and George's eyes-brows disappeared into their hairline catching the mocking tone.

"If you don't believe us-" "Ask Harry, he let her in," they said, pointing to Harry, who was just coming down the staircase. Ellie looked livid.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DID YOU GIVE A SLYTHERIN THE PASSWORD!?" Ellie shrieked in anger, Harry froze; never had he nor the common room had seen Ellie so mad. Ellie was suddenly in front of him with a crazed look in her eyes and practically foaming at the mouth, scaring him out of his wits.

"Umm…I don't think so, maybe?" he replied lamely, not helping his cause at all, it just turned more accusing glares towards him.

"Harry-" "We suggest running," the twins told him, at that; Harry bolted from the common room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SCAR FACED, GLASSES WEARING, GINGER BEFRIENDING, no offence to gingers, ARSEHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU! AND NO ONE WILL FIND YOUR BODY!" Ellie screeched, her voice going a note higher the more she cursed him, she ran out of the common room still in her pyjamas.

"_Shit! _Still in pyjamas! Think Ellie think! What's more important, killing, or public humiliation?!"

" ..._Humiliation_" she said to herself, doing a 180 and high tailing it back to the common room. She could always kill him later, when he's not looking…preferably when he's standing by the bridge…

"No one saw anything! Got it!" she yelled as she ran back up the stairs to get changed.

When she got up to her room, she quickly dropped to her knees, she held up her hands in prayer.

"God, I know I said I was an Atheist, but if you do this one thing for me. I swear; I will build you a church, I don't care how big. Just please don't let her remember the password! This is my only sanctuary!" She pleaded desperately, she would have prayed to Lucifer…but that fucker is obviously on her sister's side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chamber of Secrets**

"God, you hate me, don't you" Ellie said to the common room ceiling, seeing that her sister was in her common room, talking to Fred and George, the whole common room was watching her, Yohanna didn't seem to noticed, too busy planning her next scheme with the twins it seemed.

"Seriously, I ask for one thing, and you screw it up for me, it's not like I asked for much" she continued to speak as she went to her Transfiguration class, shaking her fist at the ceiling.

As she sat down in class, she started to mutter to herself, her friends and other people started to think she was insane. "This couldn't get any worse"

Apparently it could, ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams would start on the first of June, one week from today. "Exams?" howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting exams?" There was a loud bang 2 desks behind Ellie, Phebe and Georgia as Neville's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk.

Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus. "The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard"

There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room, which made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly. "Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible," she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year." Ellie, Phebe and Georgia looked down at their pair of white rabbits they was supposed to be turning into slippers. So far, Georgia's rabbits were closer to slippers then Ellie's and Phebe's, as theirs were still staring at them adorably. Taylor would be hugging these things to death if she were in class with them.

Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast. "I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted. "Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.

"Lockhart finally died!" Georgia cried; this turned quite a few heads.

When the noise had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit" There was an explosion of cheering.

"We're getting Jess and Natalie back!" Ellie yelled, hugged Dean around the neck. "What about Ella?" Dean asked, questioning her why she left one of her friends out. "Oh yeah, her too" she answered nonchalantly.

"Wait…exams are in three days. They haven't studied…"Ellie said to herself. _'They're going to fail'_ Ellie walked over to her friends, who were now standing at the Great Hall entrance.

"Want to sneak away after Dark arts?" Ellie suggested, Georgia looked at her with a look on her face that seemed to scream 'Really' in a sarcastic tone.

"Sure" Phebe, Tamara and Taylor said, not noticing Georgia's look.

Later that day, Lockhart was leading them to History of Magic. Lockhart, who had so often assured them that all danger had passed, only to be proved wrong right away, was now wholeheartedly convinced that it was hardly worth the trouble to see them safely down the corridors. His hair wasn't as sleek as usual; it seemed he had been up most of the night, patrolling the fourth floor. "Mark my words, " he said, ushering them around a corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid'. Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary" "I agree, sir," said Harry, making Ron and the girls nearly drop their books in surprise. "Thank you, Harry," said Lockhart graciously while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuff's to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night..."

"That's right, " said Ron, catching on to whatever he and Harry were planning. The girls were still confused.

"Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go-" "You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class-" And he hurried off. "Prepare his class, " Ron sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like" They let the rest of the Gryffindor's draw ahead of them, then darted down a side passage and hurried off. The girls, being the curious little children that they were, followed them.

The girls had just turned a corner when they stopped; seeing that Professor McGonagall was with Harry and Ron, they quickly hid.

"Hermione," said Harry. Ron and Professor McGonagall both looked at him. "We haven't seen her for ages, Professor," Harry went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry-" Professor McGonagall was still staring at him, and for a moment, the girls thought she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice. "Of course, " she said, the girls could swear that she was crying. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been... I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission" she started to walk away, but stopped and said "Oh, and girls, you may go as well" the girls froze. 'How did she-?'

The girls came out of there hiding place, surprising Harry and Ron, seemed they didn't understand why McGonagall called out 'girls'.

"Yo" Ellie waved. They walked away, hardly daring to believe that they'd avoided detention. As they turned the corner, they distinctly heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose.

They went to the Hospital wing and told Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione, Natalie, Jessica and Ella. Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly. "There's just no point talking to a Petrified person, " she said, and they had to admit she had a point when they'd taken their seats next to their friends. It was plain to see that they didn't have the faintest inkling that they had visitors, and that they might just as well tell their bedside cabinets not to worry for all the good it would do.

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" they heard Ron say, they were currently telling their friends that the exam were soon to come and that they would help them study. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know... " When they looked over at them, they saw Harry looking at Hermione's right hand. It lay clenched on top of her blankets, looking closer, they saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist.

Harry pointed this out to Ron. "Get it out," Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked Harry from Madam Pomfrey's view. It was no easy task.

Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that the girls were sure he was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch he tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free. It was a page torn from a very old library book. Harry smoothed it out eagerly and Ron leaned close to read it, too. The girls walked over to them to read over their shoulders.

'Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.'

And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Ellie recognized as Hermione's. 'Pipes'. It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in her brain. "Ron, " Harry breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk - a giant serpent! That why Phebe and I have been hearing that voice all over the place; and nobody else has heard it. It's because we understand Parseltongue... "Harry looked up at the beds around him. "The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died - because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin... Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again... And Hermione, that Ravenclaw prefect and Ellie's friends were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first people she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror – and - "Rods jaw had dropped. "And what about Mrs. Norris? And Natalie?" Tamara asked. Harry thought hard. "The water... " He said slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection... and Natalie was found in one of the girl's bathrooms, she was looking at a sink or the mirror" He scanned the page in his hand eagerly.

"... The crowing of the rooster... Is fatal to it!" he read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!" "But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake... Someone would've seen... "Harry, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page. "Pipes," he said. "Pipes... Ron, it's been using the plumbing. We've been hearing that voice inside the walls... "

Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm. "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in-" "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, "said Harry. The boys just sat there, the girls were processing the information in their minds.

"This means, " said Harry, "We can't be the only Parselmouth's in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk" "What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?" "Let's go to the staff room, " said Harry, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break"

They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, panelled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Harry, Ron and the girls paced around it, the boys were too excited to sit down, and the girls were bored. But the bells to signal break never came. Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please" Harry wheeled around to stare at Ron. "Not another attack? Not now?" "What'll we do?" said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?" "No," said Harry, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to his left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out" They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff room door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened, " she told the silent staff room. "The monster has taken a student. Right into the Chamber itself" Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?" "The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one, Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever" Professor Flitwick burst into tears. "Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?" "Ginny Weasley, " said Professor McGonagall.

The girls and Harry felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside them. "We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said... " The staff-room door banged open again. It was Lockhart, and he was beaming. "So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?" He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred.

Snape stepped forward. "Just the man, " he said. "The very man, a girl has been snatched by the monster; Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last" Lockhart blanched while Ellie smirked in the cupboard, Snape was setting Lockhart up…

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" "I - well, I-" sputtered Lockhart. "Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick. "D-did I? I don't recall-" "I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?" Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.

"I - I really never - you may have misunderstood-" "We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last" Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble. "V-very well," he said. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready" And he left the room.

"Right, " said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flaring, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?" The teachers rose and left, one by one.

Ellie was sitting in the common room the next morning, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George sat together in one of the corners of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr And Mrs Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory. No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. Ellie was actually starting to miss it…

Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer. "She knew something, Harry," Ron said, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staff room. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was-" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she's a pureblood. There can't be any other reason" Ellie could see the sun sinking, blood red, below the skyline. This was the worst she had ever felt. If only there was something she could do. Anything.

"Harry" said Ron. "D'you think there's any chance at all she's not - you know-" Ellie couldn't see how Ginny couldn't be anything but dead. "D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there" Harry agreed. Why, Ellie didn't want to know. Lockhart was probably packing his bags right now.

The Gryffindor's around them were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasley's, that nobody tried to stop them as they got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole.

Ellie walked up to her room, went through her trunk and pulled out a mirror. At Christmas, Georgia received a 2-way mirror; she broke it and split it between the girls. They could now talk to each other anytime they wanted, but Ellie had forgotten about it until that second. She tapped the glass, and her four remaining friends head popped up.

"What?" Georgia asked, her face showed that she was sleeping. "Harry's being stupid and has gone to Lockhart. For some reason, he thinks that Lockhart's going to help him and Ron get Ginny out of the Chamber" Ellie replied, Georgia, Tamara, Phebe and Taylor's eye's widened.

"Stop him then!" Taylor screeched; Ellie smiled sheepishly. "They already left" "Grab your stuff, we're going Potter hunting" Georgia said, and then shut off the connection. Ellie put her mirror back in the trunk and grabbed a rope. They needed desperate measures to bring back that boy…

When Ellie opened the door to her common room, she saw her friends already outside.

"That was fast," she said, hauling the rope over her shoulder. "Why do you have rope?" Taylor asked innocently, Georgia and Ellie shook their heads at her. "Desperate measures…" Ellie answered.

Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps. Georgia kicked it open, and there was a sudden silence.

Lockhart's office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk. The girls saw that Harry and Ron had their wands pointed at Lockhart.

"What are you-" Ron said, but stopped when he saw the rope on Ellie's shoulders. There was more silence…

"Awkward Silence" Phebe said in Ella's weird voice, the girls laughed silently. The boys went back to their…whatever.

"I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do" "You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go"

"Wait…your going to get the thing that tried to kill our friends, right?" Phebe asked; Harry and Ron nodded. Ellie and Georgia looked at each other briefly and said, "You're not going down there without us. That thing needs to die"

They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They sent Lockhart in first. Ellie and Georgia were pleased to see that he was shaking. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet. "Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry.

"What do you want this time?" "To ask you how you died," said Harry. Tamara groaned, she had already heard the story. It was rather boring. Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question. "Ooooh, it was dreadful, " she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then-" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died" "How?" said Harry. "No idea, " said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away... " She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses." "Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry. "Somewhere there, " said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Harry, Ron, Tamara, Taylor and Phebe hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face. Georgia and Ellie were blocking the door so he couldn't run away. It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Phebe saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake. "That tap's never worked, " said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it." Harry, Phebe" said Ron. "Say something; something in Parseltongue." "But-" Phebe thought hard. She didn't want them to think she was a dark witch. She stared hard at the tiny engraving. "Open up," Harry said. He looked at Ron, who shook his head. "English," he said.

Harry turned to Phebe, silently asking her to try. Phebe breathed, she really didn't want to speak Parseltongue. Phebe looked back at the snake carving. "Open up, " she hissed, the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Across the room, Georgia and Ellie heard Ron gasp and looked up from their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. They headed over to them, also dragging Lockhart with them.

"I'm going down there," Harry said. The girls sighed, of course he would, he couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Ginny might be alive.

"Me too, " said Ron. There was a pause. "Well, you hardly seem to need me, " said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile, he was slowly creeping over to the exit. "I'll just-"He put his hand on the door knob, but Ron, Harry and the girls pointed their wands at him.

"You can go first," Ron snarled. White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening. "Boys," he said, his voice feeble. "Girls, what good will it do?" Georgia smirked and pushed him forward. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe. "I really don't think-" he started to say, but Georgia and Ellie gave him a kick in the back, and he slid out of sight. The others looked at them

"What? He had it coming!" they defended, on the inside, they were jumping for joy, silently hoping that he had died in the fall.

Harry followed quickly. He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, and then let go. The girls followed suit, but unlike Harry, they decided to call out "Geronimo!" It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. They could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and they knew that they were falling deeper beneath the school.

Behind the girls, they could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves. And then, just as they had begun to worry about what would happen when they finally hit the ground, the pipe levelled out, and they shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

A little ways away from them, Lockhart was getting to his feet, covered in slime and was white as a ghost. Harry was standing off to the side.

Ellie, Phebe, Tamara, Taylor and Georgia started to look around the tunnel. Ron soon came whizzing out of the pipe.

"We must be miles under the school," Harry said, his voice echoing in the black tunnel. "I'm pretty sure we're under the lake, maybe," Ellie suggested, squinting around at the dark, mouldy and slimy walls.

Everyone turned to stare into the darkness ahead. "Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. "C'mon," he said to Ron, the girls and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight. "Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away... " "Oh yeah, lets NOT worry about the giant snake that going to swallow us whole the minute we close our eyes" Georgia sneered sarcastically, Ron and Harry paled, seeing the logic in Georgia's statement.

But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. "That's just lovely" Tamara said, slightly disgusted.

Ellie lowered her wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. 'I could use these for potions' she thought, not at all disgusted that she was stepping in a graveyard of dead things. She picked up one of the bones, examining it, she put it her pocket.

Harry led them forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel. "Harry - there's something up there -" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder. They all froze, watching. The girls could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," Harry breathed, glancing back at the others. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back to look at the thing. Very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, Harry edged forward, his wand held high. The light slid over a gigantic snakeskin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly. "We're going to die down here, aren't we" Ellie asked, looking at Taylor, she nodded, Ellie paled.

There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way. "Get up," said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart. Lockhart got to his feet - then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. Harry and the girls jumped forward, but it was too late - Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face. "The adventure ends here, ladies, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you seven tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories!" He raised Ron's Spell-o-taped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!" The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb.

The girls flung their arms over their heads and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, they were standing, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock with Ron by their side; Lockhart was near the wall, looking dazed. "Ron!" a muffled voice shouted. It was Harry. He was on the other side of the rocks.

"Are you okay? Ron!" "I'm here!" Ron replied. "Oh yeah, lets forget about the girls who are now covered in DIRT!" Phebe reminded them, Ron looked at them apologetically. "We're okay - this git's not, though – he got blasted by the wand-" "ow!" Ron and Georgia had just kicked Lockhart in the shins. "What now?" Ron's said, sounding desperate.

"We can't get through - it'll take ages... " Ellie and the girls walked over to one of the walls, they looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. They had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try - what if the whole tunnel caved in?

Ellie started to pace around the tunnel; she was getting bored. She suddenly tripped on one of the animal bones. "Okay, that hurt!" she complained, the girls rolled their eyes at her. Ellie couldn't deal with much physical pain.

"Wait there," Harry called to Ron and the girls. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on... If I'm not back in an hour... "There was a very pregnant pause, "I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can - can get back through. And, Harry-" "See you in a bit," Harry said shakily.

"Wait! If your fighting that thing alone, remember to keep you're eyes shut! And put a charm on your senses! It helps with fighting!" Phebe called, but he was already gone.

"Well this sucks" Ellie stated, she was still on the floor with the dead rodents. "Get up" Georgia said, kicking Ellie slightly in the sides. "No, I'm a turtle, leave me be mortal" Ellie replied, not moving from her spot. Georgia rolled her eyes and sat back down, not bothering to help Ellie up.

Lockhart was beginning to get up, a dazed look still on his face. "Hello, who are you?" he asked them; they looked at him with confused looks. "And who am I?" he asked again. Ellie right eye began to twitch. The others were beginning to think he had finally gone mental, until a light bulb flashed in their heads. The spell redirected itself.

"You have got to be kidding me," Tamara said in disbelief. Lockhart looked around himself, taking in his surroundings.

"This is an odd sort of place isn't it? Do you live here?" he asked them. Ellie's eye was twitching more now. "No" Ron replied to the deranged man. "Really?" Ellie had enough; she looked to the ceiling and cried, "Get me out of here!"

"We have to wait" Taylor said, she was throwing some of the bones and rocks at the wall along with Georgia, Phebe and Tamara. Ron was now trying to move the rocks.

After 20 minutes, the wall was only ¾ there. They had managed to make a human sized gap. There hadn't been much work. Georgia and Ellie were too lazy to help move them, Taylor was too weak to lift one of the rocks, Tamara and Ron were lifting them, and Phebe was trying to stop Lockhart helping them, because the last time he did, it ended up worse. They ended up tying him up with the rope that Ellie brought…and Georgia knocked him unconscious with her fist.

"I. Am. So. Bored!" Ellie said, she was knocking her head against the walls; Georgia was now making an Angel in the piles of rock and bone covering the floor. "That's really disgusting" Ron commented, which resulted in Georgia poking the finger at him.

"This isn't helping" Ron said, having given up on the pile of rocks.

"Then tell us stories" "Yeah, were bored" Ellie and Georgia complained. And so Ron told them what happened during the year, through his and Harry's perspective.

"Wait, you said Tom Mavolo Riddle, right?" Phebe asked fearfully. Ron had just finished telling about the year.

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked, not understanding why Phebe would ask about a name instead of the giant spiders in the forest like Ellie had, but Ellie only asked about the girl that saved them in his car, not about the spider, which confused him.

"I was afraid of that," Phebe answered. "Why?" Taylor asked. Phebe started to draw in the dirt. She wrote TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE in it. "What about him?" Georgia questioned. Then Phebe started the write again, but instead, she rearranged the letters, crossing out the ones she had already written as she went.

Soon, as she reached the final letter, everyone understood her concern. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE was an anagram for I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"You have got to be shitting me," Ellie said in disbelief. Harry was talking to Voldemort's past self. "There is something wrong with that boys luck," Georgia said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Phebe?" Taylor asked, still looking at the words in the dirt.

"Yes?"

"Your immense knowledge of Voldemort scares me," she said bluntly.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. It was Harry and Ginny.

"Ron!" they heard Harry yell, he seemed to be speeding towards them. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!" Ron and the girls gave a strangled cheer; they all got up and walked over to the hole in the wall. Ron poked his head through. "Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first.

"You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How – what – where did that bird come from?" Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny. He landed right on Ellie shoulder. "He's Dumbledore's," Harry said, squeezing through the hole himself.

"How come you've got a sword?" said Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand. They girls turned their head towards Harry after hearing Ron say 'Sword'.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," Harry said with a sideways glance towards Ginny, who was crying harder than ever. "But-" "Later," Harry said shortly.

"Where's Lockhart?" "Over there," Taylor said, still looking at the sword but jerking her head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see" Ron explained.

Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself. "His memory's gone," Phebe explained. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. Georgia and I dragged him over here. He's a danger to himself" "Who tied him up?" Harry asked, Phebe pointed to herself.

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all. "Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?" "No, " said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry and the girls. He kept repeating his questions. Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe. "Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron and the girls.

Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Harry looked uncertainly at him. "He looks like he wants you to grab hold... " Said Ron, looking perplexed. Ellie and the girls began to smirk. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there-" "Fawkes," said Ellie, "isn't an ordinary bird. " She turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold onto each other. Everyone make a chain" Everyone started to hold each other's hand, Georgia, though reluctantly, did the same.

"This is a first," Taylor said to Ellie, Ellie turned to her favourite bookworm. "What is?" Ellie asked, tilting her head slightly. "Your giving orders" "Holy shit your right, that is weird" Ellie wasn't a Leader type…she was more of a…follower or a spectator from the sidelines.

Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt; he never did explain why he had that thing with him…

Ron took hold of the back of Harry's robes, and Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers. An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings; they were flying upward through the pipe. The girls and the two boys could hear Lockhart dangling below them, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" the girls could practically feel Georgia's eye roll.

The chill air was whipping through their hair, and before they'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over - all eight of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place. Myrtle goggled at them.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry. "There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses. "Oh, well... I'd just been thinking... If you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," Myrtle said, blushing silver. "Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!" 'Ooooh. This is like a forbidden love' Ellie and Taylor thought, thinking of their books, but tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face.

"Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. Harry pointed. Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside of Professor McGonagall's office. Harry knocked and pushed the door open.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Also i would like to thank Fluffybunny48 and Honeybear8342 for review to this thing, also to TJ, for she is...well, she read it, and i know her so it counts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will.**

* * *

**The Pyjama Feast.**

For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lockhart and the girls stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream. "Ginny!" It was Mrs Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.

The girls, however, were looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past Ellie's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, Harry, the girls and Ron got swept into Mrs Weasleys tight embrace. "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly. Mrs Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what looked like the remains of a diary. Then he started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told them about how he and Phebe kept hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died, and how a girl from Slytherin saved them from being eaten; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom...

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was - breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add - but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?" So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered.

Harry looked over at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania" Phebe flinched at the name, but Georgia, Ellie, Tamara and Taylor listened in. "W-what's that?" said Mr Weasley in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not... Ginny hasn't been... Has she?"

"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen... "Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and wet, soggy pages. "Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen"

He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered. "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school... Travelled far and wide... Sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here"

"But, Ginny," said Mrs Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with – with – him?" "His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year-" "Ginny!" said Mr Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!"

"I d-didn't know, " sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it-"

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away, " Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort" He strode over to the door and opened it.

"Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice – I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment" "So Hermione's okay!" "What about Jess, Natalie and Ella" Ron and Tamara said brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken. "You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?" "Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter, Weasley and the girls shall I?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. She left, and Harry, Ron and the girls gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Surely they weren't about to be punished?

"I seem to remember telling you all that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules, said Dumbledore. Ron opened his mouth in horror. "Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. "You will all receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see – yes, I think two hundred points apiece for all of your houses"

Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again. Ellie was smiling brightly, along with Tamara, Taylor and Phebe, Georgia had a smug look on her face.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?" the girls paled. They had completely forgotten about Lockhart. They turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see whom he was talking to. "Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart-"

"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?" Ellie and Georgia were nodding furiously.

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore. "Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!" "Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though" He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one"

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron and the girls. "I'd like a few more words with Harry... "Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry as he closed the door. The girls followed him out.

As they dropped Lockhart off at the Hospital wing, the girls walked to the great hall to eat dinner, the petrified students would awake later that evening.

The girls had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in his or her pyjamas, and the celebration lasted all night. It was a bit like a sleepover really.

Soon the doors to the great hall opened, revealing the petrified students, Jessica, Ella and Natalie stood among them. Phebe, Ellie, Georgia, Tamara and Taylor rushed over to them, embracing their friends before they could even get 10 feet away from the entrance, Ellie managed to knock Jessica down as she rushed to hug her, laughing as they went down. Ellie also noticed that Jessica was wearing the locket she gave her.

Professor McGonagall soon stood up to tell them all that the exams had been cancelled as a school treat, and Dumbledore announced that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

"Best" "Year" "Ever" Ellie and Jessica said, taking turns in finishing the others sentence. Georgia, Phebe, Natalie, Tamara, Ella and Taylor raised their glasses of pumpkin juice, and said, "Amen!"

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences – Defence against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place, which Georgia relentlessly teased him about.

On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again. Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Ellie, Jessica, Georgia, Phebe, Natalie, Tamara, Ella and Taylor got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays.

They played Exploding Snap and practised disarming each other with magic. They also told their friends what had happened to them while they were petrified. Georgia and Jessica were getting very good at it. They were almost at King's Cross.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Jessica, Ella, Natalie and Taylor pulled out a pen each and a bit of parchment and turned to their friends who were raised in the wizarding world.

"This is called a telephone number," Natalie told them, scribbling on her parchment and handing it to them, the other followed suit.

"Call us, okay?"

"Our parent our going to smother us when they see us, aren't they?" Ellie asked her friends who went into the chamber with her as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what we did this year?"

"Smother?" Georgia said. "Are you crazy? My mums going to shower me with praise when she learns that I went underneath the school"

"I have to agree with Ellie on this one, Mum and Dad are going to kill me" Tamara answered

"Me too" Taylor said, agreeing with Tamara.

"My mum won't do any of that," Phebe said, and then the girls remembered that Phebe's mother was a follower of Voldemort.

"Hey, if she ever goes crazy and try's to kill you, just call us, and we'll come get you" Ellie reassured her. Phebe smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks"

And together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world, hoping the next year would be as great as this year, hopefully without a body count though, that's always a good touch.

* * *

**The Second year is DONE!**

**I hope everyone liked it, because I've already started on the Third year, so that will probably be up in about...3-4 days, maybe.**


End file.
